One Girl's Wish
by ilovegoldfishcrackers
Summary: Hello all! This story is brand-new and hopefully is as good as I hope! Follow Ana-Marie as she adjusts to life in Romania with her father and her mysterious tutor. What's his problem and more importantly; what is he?
1. One Month

**You never see much Vampire Kisses stories that have OCs nor ones that play out in Romania. Well, I bring you an original character named Ana-Marie who herself has just moved to Romania from the United States. Hopefully you enjoy. And reviews are very much appreciated and help encourage me! I'll even listen to any changes you'd like me to make.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own Vampire Kisses nor do I really know anything about Romania. The book Vampire Kisses belongs to Ellen Schreiber and not me. Please enjoy.**

It's been a month now since I moved to Oradea, Romania with my father. He is a big business man and has told me several times over the past three years that one day, he would open up a business in the 'most prosperous city in Romania'. It wasn't a hard move for me, I suppose, considering I never really had many true friends to begin with. I was what some would call popular, but all that meant was that I had plenty of back-stabbing friends who wouldn't hesitate to smear my name in the mud. I never dated any guys for fear of being judged and the source of rumors about how I broke up with him after we had sex, which would not only be untrue but rude as well.

I wasn't enrolled in a high school because my father had decided that I was to be home schooled. Now I was not only going to have to stay at home to learn, but I probably wouldn't be able to make friends my age. That was fine with me because I had always acted much older than seventeen, but also because if I had friends older than me they would be more mature. My father had hired someone to teach me, beginning tomorrow. I hadn't really met him yet, but he was only a year older than me and considered a genius in both books and art. My father was hoping he could teach me to paint as well since my father so happened to be the owner of an art gallery here in Romania. I knew it would be impossible since I didn't have an artistic bone in my body. Unless you counted singing as an art form.

"Ana-Marie, I expect you to be in bed early tonight." My father said to me when he got home, as he took off his tie.

"Yes, father." I took his tie for him and placed it in the dirty clothes. "Dinner is on the table." I told him. He gave my cheek a kiss before making his way to the dining room where I had prepared for him steak, a baked potato, and peas.

"Looks delicious!" He stated before digging in. "I haven't eaten like this since we moved!" I smiled at my father.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll be headed for the shower now." I turned from him and left the kitchen, headed up the stairs of our two-story home to take a long, warm shower. When I was finished I dressed in my black silk pajamas and wrapped my hair up in a towel. I went downstairs to clean up the dishes and found my father passed out on the couch with the T.V still on. I shook my head and covered him up, turning off the television before heading upstairs to bed myself. Tomorrow was a big day; my first day as a home schooled student. Hopefully I did well enough to impress my father.

**Well, this is the first chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Constructive criticism, reviews, and facts about Oradea, Romania would be greatly appreciated. And yes, I do realize that it is really short. But this is just so I can figure out if people like it and will read it.**


	2. First Day

My alarm clocked buzzed loudly by my head and I reached out to slam my hand down on the button. I rolled over on my side, letting out a soft sigh before getting out of bed. I walked into the bathroom to brush out the wild mess that was my hair. The strawberry strands fell across my face, covering my right eye partially. I applied some mascara and blush to make my pale complexion seem less obvious. Once finished in the bathroom I walked back to my room to change into some clothes.

My closet was huge to say the least. It was one of those walk-in kinds that led to the next room, being my father's. I had organized everything according to color and then season the second day we had been here so it would be easier to choose an outfit. I went to the dark purple section in the summer category and pulled out a V-neck t-shirt before going over to the blacks and pulling out a mini-skirt. I went back into my room and to my dresser to get a pair of lacy black leggings that went to my knee. I pulled on my Converses and went downstairs to find my father eating a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Morning." I grumbled out.

"Morning sleepy-head." He smiled at me over the top of his newspaper. "I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes; just thought I'd stay until your tutor arrives." I nodded at him, yawning, before I pulled a bowl down for cereal. I sat across from my father, silently eating my Cheerios and drinking a glass of orange juice. I read the back of his newspaper as I ate, not really caring what was going on this early in the morning. My father had decided that just because I was being home schooled didn't mean I shouldn't be able to sleep in; up at five and asleep by ten. That was his way of life. Five was just too early for me.

"I'll be in the living room waiting." I told him after I brushed my teeth.

"Be sure you have everything you need." I nodded and kissed his cheek before going into the living room. I retrieved my iPod from my pocket and put the earphones into my ear, turning it to Oriunde Ai Fi by O-Zone. It was possibly the only foreign band I liked, excluding Kanon Wakeshima and Bluebird by Ikimono Gakari. I leaned back into the couch, closing my eyes and relaxing.

"Ana-Marie."

"Hmm?" I grunted at my father.

"Wake up."

"I am." I heard him sigh.

"You can't learn anything if you can't see." I lifted my head up and opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the bright overhead light.

"Why'd you turn the light on; it hurts." My father rolled his eyes at me.

"Just behave and listen to the tutor while I'm at work."

"Alright." I let my head flop back onto the couch and closed my eyes again. I let a contented sigh escape through my parted lips.

"Ana-Marie, correct?"

"Yeah." It was too early for this. How am I supposed to learn when I'm still half-asleep?

"I'm Alexander."

"Nice to meet you, Alexander." I heard him sit down on the couch across from me and I peeked at him through one silver eye. He seemed tall, possibly 5'7" or so; hard to tell when he's sitting down. He had silky-looking black hair and the most gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes. His face was oval shaped that was between the stages of child and man, but it was a nice combination. He still had those childish features everyone loved, while obtaining the strong features of a man. He had a wiry body, but he made it look even better than most. His legs seemed a little long, but so were mine. He was wearing a grey dress-shirt and black slacks; teacher wear I assumed. All in all he was very handsome.

"Are there any subjects you are particularly good at? Those you hate?"

"I like World History and I've always done well in it. Science, English, and Social Studies are things I've always excelled at, but I don't like science. Math I do pretty well in, but I don't find it fun in the least." I took the headphones from my ears and turned my iPod off before stuffing it back into my pocket. "Reading is something I enjoy." He nodded all throughout the time I was talking.

"You father also tells me he wants you to learn to paint?"

"Don't waste your time." I scoffed. "I couldn't paint anything good even if my life depended on it. I have no artistic talent whatsoever."

"I see."

"Any other questions?"

"No. Ready to get started?"

"Bring it on." He smiled softly before pulling out a text book from the bag next to the chair he was sitting in.

"First we'll start with math."

"Oh brother." I sunk down into the couch.

"I'm sure you aren't that bad."

"It's boring." I grumbled.

"Then we'll just have to make it fun for you." I groaned before putting my notebook on the coffee table and getting down onto the floor to make it easier for me to write.

"What's the first problem?"

"We'll start with something simple." He gave me a problem and I worked it out.

"Done." I held up my notebook for him to see.

"Correct. Another?" I nodded and waited for the next, writing it down when he said so.

It continued like that for the next hour or so; he gave me a problem and I would solve it. Eventually we worked our way up to harder things and I required more help, but I eventually got the hang of things and didn't need his help as much. We then moved on to other subjects; History, Social Studies, Trigonometry, Calculus, Literature, English, and many other subjects. By the time we finished it was nearing six o'clock in the evening and both of our stomachs were growling.

"Would you like some dinner?" I asked him. "It's the least I can do for you helping me." I gave him a cute expression that I knew worked on everyone.

"That would be nice. Thank you." I smiled at him and stood up to head to the kitchen. I plugged my iPod up to the iHome located on the top of the fridge. I flipped through the songs, eventually coming to rest on Sarbatoarea Noptilor de Vara by O-Zone; they seemed to be my favorite now that I was in Romania. I got some steaks and called Alexander into the kitchen.

"How do you like your steak cooked?"

"Very rare." He sat down at the table and I felt his eyes following me.

"Anything you prefer to eat with your steak?"

"No; steak is fine."

"Sauces?"

"No, thank you." He doesn't seem very talkative; friendly but not talkative. I turned back to my work and picked up his steak, setting it down on a plate for him. I swear, the thing was so bloody you would think it was still alive.

"Here you are." I set the plate before him while I went back to finishing up my own dinner. I sat down across from him, observing as he ate.

There was a royal air about him for some reason. He seemed so uptight and polite, his back perfectly straight against the chair. He cut his steak into small pieces, running them through the blood like I would with steak sauce. His fingers were long and thin, perfect fingers for painting or the piano. He held his fork and knife in a precise way, just like he carried out his lessons. His arms moved back and forth in a gentle motion, like the rocking of the sea. I could see as he swallowed his food and it traveled down his esophagus; smoothly and without hesitation did he eat. It was interesting to watch him seeing how different than others he ate. Most curled in on themselves while they ate, as if someone was going to take their food, eating much too quickly for their own good.

"Finished?" I asked when he ate the last of his steak.

"Yes." I scooted my chair back and it made a dull screech on the floor. I reached across and picked up his plate, setting it over my own. I set them into the sink and rinsed them with hot soapy water, adding the utensils I had used to cook with into the mix. I finished the dishes quickly before turning back to my guest.

"I hope you enjoyed it."

"I did. Thank you again."

"It was no problem." I reassured him.

"Well, I must take my leave now."

"Of course." I followed him to the front door, handing him his umbrella.

"Will your father be home soon?"

"Oh no." I shook my head. "He left for a business trip this morning. Didn't he tell you?" My father must know his parents and at least tell them, if not him.

"No."

"Oh, well, he won't be back until sometime next week." He frowned slightly. "If there is some problem I'm sure I can work it out."

"You're staying alone in this house?"

"Yes, of course I am." He let out a hum of frustration.

"Just be careful." He turned from me and opened the door. "And whatever you do, don't go out after dark." With that he opened his umbrella and walked into the moonlight, a black Mercedes waiting for him out front. I waited until he got into his car before shutting the door and even then I watched through the window as he pulled away.

"What an odd little man." I said to myself before pulling away from the living room window and up the stairs. I changed into my pajamas and crawled underneath my covers with a book in hand. It was only eight o'clock and I fully intended on staying up until at least ten before actually trying to go to sleep.

**Well, here's chapter two. Hope you guys liked it. It's longer than the first chapter, but not as long as some of the other chapters in other stories I've written. I hope to be seeing some reviews here shortly. I haven't received any new ones on my other stories, but maybe this one will catch on.**


	3. First Week

Weeks passed by fairly quickly and I became well acquainted with my tutor. He lived with his mother and father, though they were frequently gone as his father's business took him all over the world in search of fresh new artists. It was a large mansion that their family had occupied for generations, and he was usually there with his butler Jameson. He painted and slept when he wasn't teaching me and I thought this was a pretty boring lifestyle, but I had been with his long enough to get a feel of his personality; reserved, shy, and not a people-person. I was the opposite as him, seeing as I liked to go to parties, meet new people, and I wasn't afraid to say what was on my mind. I found his little quirks cute and endearing, and I had even told him this before, but he just seemed to become embarrassed and close up. I stopped the compliments after that.

"…and if you add x and y to get h…" My eyes fell shut again before I could stop them. "…then when you divide them by z, you get…" I jerked back away, making a little noise as I did so.

"Stop the math, please!" I begged. "I'm starting to dream the numbers are coming for me!" He chuckled a little.

"Alright. I think we can stop with numbers for today. You're doing well, considering how you told me you were horrible at math. You really aren't that bad at it."

"Thanks, but I'm still failing."

"An eighty-nine percent is not a failing grade."

"To my dad it is." I grumbled. "Nothing is ever enough for him."

"All parents push their children hard, but it's for the best. My father is the same way." He put away the text books and grabbed his bag, pulling it over his shoulder.

"Going home already?" I asked, nervous. My father was gone again this week and there had been mysterious, gruesome murders going on. Not to mention it was Halloween and there was no telling what people could do on Halloween night.

"Yes. It's Halloween night." He smiled wide, white teeth and brown eyes glinting. "Are you going Trick-or-Treating?"

"No!" I shouted out quickly. "Um, um… I- don't have a costume." I gave a nervous little giggle.

"It's not really about the costumes; it's just for fun."

"Wait…What?" Him? Having fun? He seems like such a stick in the mud. "You and fun in the same sentence?" I covered my mouth quickly. "Sorry! I didn't mean to say that aloud! It's just that you look like you don't get out much."

"It's fine, really." He smiled. "Halloween is just my night, you know? Like making friends and partying is yours."

"So, you're going to dress up real scary and get candy?"

"Haha, actually, my friends Jagger and Luna are coming over for a small get-together."

"Oh, alright." I took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Well, see you tomorrow then." He gave me an odd look before hoisting his bag up higher on his shoulder and leaving. I locked the doors and pulled on them twice to make sure they were secure before going into the kitchen where I grabbed a large kitchen knife. I turned off all the lights except for the ones in the living room before sitting down on the couch. I listened closely to every sound the house made; creaks and groans alike. The sound of cars slowly stopped as the voices started up. I heard children laughing as their tiny footsteps passed by the house and on to the next. They finally stopped several long hours later and I looked up to the clock, seeing it was well past eleven at night. I finally relaxed as the clock struck midnight, thinking that by now everyone would be at home. Or at least as far away from the house as possible. I put the knife away and changed into my pajamas, but just as I reached to turn the light out someone rang the doorbell.

"We don't have any candy!" I called down the stairs. Apparently they weren't listening because the doorbell let off a loud shrill again. I slipped on some slippers before going to the door and peeking through the little peep hole: No one. I opened the door to look out, looking for tricksters, but I saw nothing. I shut the door again and locked it up tight. I leaned against it with a sigh, picking up the baseball bat just in case. "AH!" I screamed, covering my face with my hands. I quickly reached for the baseball bat I dropped and swung it, but I missed my target by a few inches.

"Ana-Marie! Calm down!" Alexander grabbed the bat with one hand while taking off his mask with the other.

"What the hell Alexander?" I was beyond pissed.

"It was just a joke. I thought you might enjoy a little scare." His easy smile only made me angrier.

"You thought this was funny?" He nodded like it was obvious. "You almost gave me a heart attack idiot! There are _murderers_ running around and you expect me to take this with a smile and laugh!" I growled and turned from him, stomping to the front door. "Out!" I shouted as I opened the door. Then I quickly shut it before screaming again. "The murderer is at the door! He's out there! He's coming for us!" I raced up the stairs and grabbed my father's gun from under his bed.

"Wait! Ana-Marie!" I got ready to fire the gun, reaching for the door. "Ana-Marie!" He grasped my shoulder. "It's just my friend Jagger. He came with me." Alexander opened the door and gestured for the boy with a ski mask to come in. I gently put the gun down.

"Sorry." I mumbled an apology.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Alexander awkwardly patted my shoulder. "I didn't think you would react this way."

"It's just that Halloween has me on edge, what with the murders going on and all. They seem pretty gruesome." I shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Refreshments anyone?" I gave an uneasy laugh.

"I could go for a Coke." The boy in the ski mask said.

"Sure, but, um, could you take the mask off first?" I gestured to the black mask covering his face, which was probably very beautiful considering he was Alexander's friend.

"Sure thing." He reached for the bottom of the offending object and pulled it up, revealing a beautifully pale face. One of his eyes was green and the other was an icy blue, almost like a cat's eyes. He had a strong nose and cheekbones, but he still had the child-like appearance like Alexander.

"Kitchen is this way." I turned and started to walk in the direction of the kitchen, both boys following me. I opened the fridge and grabbed out a Coke for Jagger. "Alexander?" I raised one of my eyebrows at him.

"Oh! Uh, Coke is fine." I grabbed another one for him before handing them each their drinks. "Aren't you going to drink one?"

"I don't drink soda."

"Oh? Then what do you drink?" Jagger gave me a playful smile and being in a better mood, I decided to joke around a little.

"Blood." I said in my best acting voice, and it seemed to work as they both went wide-eyed. I laughed, chortling a little, before regaining myself. "Just kidding." I said. "You guys totally believed me, though!" And the giggles started up again. "Your faces were priceless!" Alexander grabbed me in a headlock and ruffled my hair, but I continued to laugh. Once I calmed myself down and fixed my hair a little, I grabbed myself a glass and filled it with water.

"So, what's a pretty lady like you doing all alone in a house like this?" Jagger teased.

"Her father is gone on a trip." Alexander answered for me in a terse voice.

"So you're home alone, eh?"

"I'm here with her most of the time." Again, Alexander answered before I could.

"Then why are you still at home? I'd be out partying!"

"Are you kidding me?" I scoffed. "With people being drained of their blood after some **monster** pulled out their jugular vein! I am not stepping foot outside of this house until he is rightfully in jail!" He seemed taken aback.

"I had forgotten about that issue." He mumbled, taking another sip of his Coke. An awkward pause followed, broken only by the sound of cans being slurped.

"I think it's about time we head home." Alexander finally said, throwing away his can and dragging Jagger with him.

"Well, goodnight then."

"Night, pretty lady." Jagger winked at me and I gave a little growl, teasing right back.

"Goodnight Ana-Marie." Alexander's voice seemed softer than usual, much more tense.

"Yeah. Goodnight Alexander." I shut the door behind them and locked it before heading up to bed. I shut off my light and crawled under the covers, keeping warm and falling asleep.


	4. Dreams and Dates

Hey everyone! Sorry this is late! My other computer has a virus or something, so I'm using a dinosaur age laptop my dad gave to me. It has the 2002 version of my writing program, so sorry if there are a lot of 'I am' and 'do not' instead of 'I'm' and 'don't' because it will not let me do those. I just do not seem to have good luck with computers…Anyway, please enjoy this latest chapter of One Girl's Wish.

* * *

_My room felt icy cold and even colder air blew in from my open window. I briefly wondered when I had opened it, but the thought was only fleeting. Instead, I walked downstairs as per usual. Walking into the kitchen, I expected to see my father at the table reading his newspaper._

_I choked on my scream, instead making a little squeak. My eyes widened to extreme proportions and my mind raced. Before me was my father sitting at the table with a pool of blood surrounding him. _Should I call the police?_ I briefly wondered._ _I walked over to my father to check for any signs of life, though I knew the answer before I got there: He was dead._

_The pool of blood belonged to my father, his body a pale blue and rigid. There was a large rip on the side of his neck where the killer had ripped out one of the most important veins. I felt moisture dripping down my face and realized that at some point I had begun to cry._

_A shadow loomed over me, both dark and deadly. I did not look around for fear of seeing my murderer; it was better this way. His cold hand clasped around my neck and he brought his nose along the side of my neck. Was he going to rape me first? The answer was no, for he began to speak._

_"Exquisite…" He mumbled. "I'll have fun destroying you." I felt a sharp, unbelievable pain in my neck and, like an idiot, began to thrash about. I felt the skin, muscle, and veins slowly ripped away and a scream built in my throat. From the corner of my eye I caught the sight of white teeth stained in red and eyes just as red as the blood staining my murderer._

"Ana-Marie!" I jolted up in bed, my scream dying in my throat. My silver eyes darted around in panic and I ripped the covers away from my body. I gripped Alexander's shoulders and stared straight into his eyes: Chocolate brown, not crimson.

"Thank God!" I shouted joyfully. "I thought I was a goner!" He stared at me hard, as if questioning my sanity.

"You were dreaming." He reminded me.

"Yeah, but it was a very scary dream." I told him.

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Just get dressed and come downstairs so we can get to work." I gave him a nod and released his shoulders. He left the room and I stared at the door for a while before finally getting dressed.

For the past few weeks, I had been having nightmares. They always began and ended the same: One person dead and me on my way. Usually it was my dad or Alexander that had been killed, but sometimes I would be walking down a random street and see a person dying in a pool of their own blood, then I would be attacked from behind. The dreams were gruesome and I hated even talking about them. I probably should considering talking about dreams makes them go away.

"Ready?" Alexander asked me when I eventually made it down the stairs.

"Possibly." I responded as I sat on the couch with my notebook in hand. It was a new one, seeing as how the other one was filled with notes and doodles.

"Today we move on to Calculus." I groaned at Alexander's words. "Come on. This will be easy for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I mumbled as I opened to a clean page. He said a bunch of weird, large words that I simply wrote down and pretended to understand. He gave me a few sample problems, which I failed at completing. Alexander never lost patience with me and I eventually began to understand at least some of it.

"Have you been out lately?" He asked as I worked on a problem.

"No." I answered. "I have no one to go with." I handed him my notebook to check the problem. "Besides, you warned me not to go out at night, so I don't."

"You did this wrong." He flipped the notebook back around to explain it to me once more. "I warned you not to go out at night, but that doesn't mean you can't do so during the day."

"I'm always doing something with school work, though." I reminded him. "The only day you don't come over is Sunday and nothing happens on Sunday."

"True." He reasoned before picking up all of his stuff. For a moment, I thought I had insulted him or he finally lost patience in me. "Come on. I'm taking you out."

"Really?" I asked hopefully, to which he nodded. "What about my dad?"

"He's gone right now." He shrugged. "If he asks, we'll tell him it was for a social studies project: You were studying the way people interact." He put everything on the shelf and pushed me towards the door. "Let's go." He opened his umbrella and invited me under, but I thought it felt too intimate. I did not voice my opinion, though.

It was sundown and the sky was colored with pinks, reds, oranges, and other warm colors. The temperature felt nice compared to the air-conditioned house. I even enjoyed the sounds! People on bicycles whizzing past, couples laughing on the streets, young children running back to their homes. It was all so exciting that I could barely contain myself.

"Wow! Look at everything!" I shouted, pulling on Alexander's sleeve. "It feels so wonderful to be out!" I sped up my pace a little, taking in everything with wide eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Alexander asked me.

"A little." I admitted sheepishly. "We didn't eat lunch today."

"No, we didn't." He smiled at me softly before taking my hand and dragging me in another direction. "We're going there." He pointed to a place across the street and farther ahead. I interlocked both of our hands, turning around so we were facing and I was walking backwards.

"What kind of food do they have? Is it expensive? If it is I want to split the bill and if you say no then I refuse to go."

"Calm down, Ana-Marie." He soothed. "It's a sandwich shop and it should only be about ten U.S dollars."

"Still, I want to split the bill."

"No. I offered to take you out, therefore I will pay."

"No. We are going together, which means we will both be eating. We split the bill."

"Ana-Marie, for once listen to me." My mouth dropped open before I scowled at him.

"I always listen to you! Why don't you listen to me for once?" His hands squeezed mine.

"I want to pay for your food." His eyes pleaded with mine. "Let me treat you."

"Alright. Fine." I grumbled. "But next time we're splitting the bill."

"Yes. Next time." He agreed with a smile. I felt my cheeks heating up with the realization of my words, but I covered it up by asking a question.

"Why are there a bunch of couples here?" I whispered to him, hoping that would be excuse enough for my blush.

"This place has great sandwiches and a lot of people come here for dates." He pulled me back outside on the terrace and sat us down at a table near the railing. I looked out over the streets at the people walking by, then at the starry sky. Alexander ordered for us since I was still new to the Romanian language, though it did remind me of Latin. With my limited amount of language, I did manage to thank our waiter. He smiled at me and went to place our order with the cook.

"It's pretty tonight." I said, startling Alexander. I had been quiet since we arrived and he must have assumed I was upset or something.

"Yes, it is." He agreed. "What's your favorite part of the night?"

"The moon." I looked away from the sky to meet his gaze. "It's so bright and lonely."

"What makes you think it's lonely? It has all the stars around."

"It's the only one of its kind." I stated, looking back up at the moon. "Maybe it would like another moon to talk to." I rested my elbow on the table, my chin in my palm as I stared at the pale moon. "It can talk to the stars, but perhaps it would like to talk to another moon about moon things."

"What would they talk about?" He asked in a silent whisper, as if he was afraid of something.

"Oh, I don't know." I shrugged. "Moon things. Like why they have so many craters or which one of the stars is the brightest. I mean, a star might not understand why the moon has so many holes. What if they shun the moon?" I looked back at Alexander. "What if no star likes the moon?"

"I'm sure there are a few that accept the moon."

"But what if you're wrong?"

"There is always one." He whispered in promise, his hand reaching out to mine. I took it unashamedly, even if we were just friends. "Would you like to go home?" He asked.

"Yes, please." He led me from the shop and onto the main road, still holding hands. His carried his umbrella in his free hand, glancing at me every so often.

"Are you feeling okay?" He eventually asked. "You've been quiet all day."

"Would you miss me if I died?" I felt his hand tighten on mine.

"Yes. Why?"

"I keep having a dream where I die and I was just wondering."

"Is that what has been bothering you?" I nodded. "It always helps to talk about it."

"I know, but it's just so gruesome it scares me to even think about it."

"Just try. I want to help you." I moved closer to him, closing the large gap between us to whisper without him having to try to hard to hear.

"It's always the same." I told him. "I find someone dead and then I'm killed. They are always covered or surrounded by blood and they have a gaping hole in their neck where their veins have been ripped out. Then I am attacked from behind to where I cannot see the person's face. I get this awful pain in my neck and feel as the person rips out a chunk of my flesh with their teeth." My body is shaking lightly and my eyes fill with tears. "What if it really happens?"

"It won't." Alexander reassured me. "Just try not to think about it too hard. I'll protect you." He whispered the last sentence so softly I barely caught it.

"Thank you." I said. "For taking me out and listening." My house came into sight and a black Mercedes was waiting outside. An elderly man got out and held the door open, waiting for Alexander. Alexander let go of my hand and walked forward, waving at me before climbing inside the dark vehicle. The man smiled at me softly, his face crinkling with wrinkles. He was creepy, yet he seemed nice. If I had living grandparents, I would like him to be my grandfather.

Once Alexander was gone, I went upstairs to my room. I made sure everything was secure before changing and climbing into bed. Today was nice, even if it was filled with mostly schoolwork. I enjoyed my time with Alexander and was sad to have it end so soon. Rolling over in bed, I sighed as I gazed upon a family photo.

"I miss you Mom." I whispered before falling into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Movies and Surprises

**Look! It's a new chapter! This one doesn't explain much, but I'm getting there! I guess you could call it filler... Something interesting does happen in this chapter, though. Also, read to the bottom for a special surprise!**

* * *

Alexander did not come over the next day seeing as how it was Sunday. I spent much of the day cleaning the already spotless house and reading. My dad was not due to be home until Tuesday, but I doubted he would come home anyway. Apparently, he had been spotted with a Russian model going for dinner. That is what the news said, but I highly doubted any of it was true; could have been a client.

I decided to go outside to read and watch the sunset. The book was one Alexander had leant to me and it was interesting, though I never suspected he was one for high school romance books. It was about a girl falling in love with a handsomely dark prince who just so happened to be a vampire. Still, I liked it and was hoping to borrow the sequels from him.

I thought about my date with Alexander, thinking it seemed a long ways behind me. It had been what, a week since he took me out? It was not a real date, but it felt that way. I rubbed my temples, annoyed. I had only known the guy three months and I was already falling for him. Sounds like a cheesy romance to me.

The temperature was dropping and a chilly breeze was blowing. I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself and curled my knees to my chest. The lawn chair beneath me creaked in its old age as I reached to set my book down. I stared up at the sky with wonder, my eyes falling shut in the silence of the evening.

"Ana-Marie?" I groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the person shaking me. "It's cold outside and you're shivering." I grumbled incoherent words under my breath, continuing to ignore the intruder. "Come on. Up!"

"I don't wanna." I complained. "Leave me alone, Alexander." I cracked open one eye. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Am I not allowed to check on my friends?" He asked accusingly. I glared at him and trudged into the house.

"Something you need?" I asked as I covered a yawn.

"As I said, I just came to check on you."

"I'm fine." I answered. "Nothing's going on."

"Did you clean?" He asked as he sniffed the air.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It smells like lemons."

"Something wrong with that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No!" He responded quickly. "A-Anyway, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Do you have something in mind?"

"Well…" He nervously scratched the back of his head, his cheeks darkening. "Do you want to go to the movies or something?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "Is Jagger coming?" The last time we had gone to the movies Jagger had come with us, and the boy would not shut up. Apparently, he had already seen that particular movie.

"No. It would be just us." His eyes were moving from my face to the floor repeatedly.

"Just us?" I echoed. "Together? Like, on a date?"

"I-It doesn't have to be a date." He stuttered. "We could just go as friends." A smile worked its way onto my face.

"Are you asking me out?" He was silent, staring at the floor. My smile grew into a smirk and I laughed shortly.

"It's not funny." He mumbled, face blood red.

"No, no. Of course not."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"It's just the thought of you courting me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You are you and I am myself. We're just so different."

"Forget I asked then." His voice was sad and he made to leave, but I grabbed his sleeve.

"No, no! I'll go!" I assured him. "It's just that I didn't think your parents would let you date someone like me."

"Are you implying that there is something wrong with you?"

"Well, kind of. Yes." He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You live in a mansion for Pete's sake. Your parents are rich, well-known art dealers while I'm just…me."

"What are you getting at?" His tone seemed a little angry. "That you are somehow not good enough for me?"

"Uh, well, yeah." I shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Let's just go." I sighed before he could respond to my earlier statement. I grabbed his upper arm and dragged him toward the front door, thrusting the umbrella into his hands. "Lead the way." I said as I opened the door and gestured to the city beyond.

Alexander led me down the street, both of us under his umbrella since a light drizzle began not long after we exited my house. We passed by the sandwich shop he's taken me to and then we turned onto another road. When we finally stopped, we stood before a rather ill fitting building. It seemed too modern and large for the small town, with its flashing lights and busy stores.

"Come this way." Alexander turned suddenly and I tripped a little, gaining my balance before jogging after him. He gave me an apologetic look, but I just ignored it.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked him as he paid for our tickets.

"You'll see." He gave a mysterious smile, taking my hand and dragging me off again. He gave the man at the entrance our tickets before letting us by. Alexander led me into a dark theater with only three other people. They were sitting about two rows from the front and I wanted to go there, but Alexander led me to the top row. I scowled at him, but he smiled.

"Well, what movie is it?" I asked as the opening credits started.

"Just wait." A woman screamed and I jumped a little, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. "It's just a preview." My heart felt like it was going to spring from my chest and my knuckles had turned white from where I had gripped the seat so hard. "Just relax." He took both of my hands into his and I tried to slow the beating of my heart, but it did not help that he was so close. I could smell his cologne and make out the tiniest details of his face.

"Is this a horror movie?" I asked in alarm.

"No, I promise." He moved away, letting my hands go in the process. "I thought you could use a good laugh, so I brought you to a comedy." I relaxed at hearing that and looked toward the screen. An actor had just appeared on the screen after the opening previews and credits.

True enough, the movie did make me laugh. A lot. I almost cried it was so funny. Alexander was in the same state as me, but more from my reactions than the movie. The movie was one of the classical ones where they threw pies at each other and told jokes. At one point two men had been working on fixing something, hammering on a piece of wood, when a woman walked by and the one man hit the other man's hand with the hammer. It was so classical and expected that you just had to laugh.

"Hurry!" Alexander laughed as he pulled me into a building. It was an ice cream parlor and Alexander pulled me to a table in the back. I ordered a strawberry ice cream cone and Alexander ordered a chocolate one. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered, taking a lick of the melting ice cream. "We should go to the movies more often."

"I agree." He smiled softly, his eyes sparkling with happiness. It was such a rare sight, I thought, to see him looking like this. He was always so strict and serious that it was like a breath of fresh air to see him smiling and laughing.

"What time is it?" I asked him as I glared menacingly at a drop of melted strawberry ice cream that was on my hand. I wiped it off with a napkin, but it still left a sticky residue.

"It's almost ten." He responded as he looked away from his watch. "I should take you home soon." I shook my head.

"I don't really want to go home." I told him honestly. "There's nothing there."

"Then where would you prefer to go?"

"Um…" I thought for a moment. "A lake!"

"A lake?"

"Yeah, a lake. One where you can sit on a bench and just watch." Again, that rare, soft smile adorned his face. "Well, can we?"

"Yes, of course." He stood up and threw away our trash before taking me out into the night again. I linked my arm with his as he took us to our destination.

"You know where everything is, don't you?" I asked, teasingly bumping into him.

"Pretty much." He smiled cockily, reminding me of his cousin for a moment. "Do you want to close to the lake or a little ways off?"

"As close to the lake as we can get."

"Alright." Up ahead I caught sight of the moon reflecting in the inky surface of the lake. The stars seemed brighter in that particular area. "We're almost there."

"I know. I can see it!" I ran ahead of Alexander, laughing and twirling. Up ahead I caught sight of a puddle and I made it my goal to jump in it. "Catch me if you can!" I shouted back at Alexander, running full sprint as I tried to get closer to the puddle. I brace myself to jump, but stopped a few steps from the puddle. I covered my mouth as tears pricked my eyes.

"Ana-Marie, what is it?" I shook my head repeatedly, staring at the bloody red puddle. "Ana-Marie! Get over here!" Alexander shouted in panic when he realized what it was. I was frozen in place. I could not have moved even if I wanted to for up ahead, not three feet from where I stood, was a woman's body. "Ana-Marie!" Alexander grabbed me and held me close to him. I buried my face in his chest as the tears came fast and hot. "Shh, calm down. It will be okay." He soothed as I started to whimper. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called the emergency services. "Hello, this is Alexander Sterling and I've just found a woman's body." He said into the receiver. "No, don't know who she is." He paused, listening. "I'm by the lake in town. Yes, yes; that one. I am on the west side. Yes, thank you. Goodbye." He waited for the other to hang up before doing so himself. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I hiccupped in response, unable to form anything coherent through my sobs. "Calm down, Ana-Marie. I am here. Nothing is going to happen to you." He said in a soft voice close to my ear. "I'll have the police take you home while I take care of things here, okay?"

"No!" I shouted, shaking my head furiously. "Y-You have to come with me!"

"Shh, I will. I will." He resumed rubbing my back and I laid my head on his chest again. I kept my eyes over his shoulder, trying hard not to think of the dead body not far behind me. Flashing lights and sirens came closer and soon police surrounded us, some taping off the blood puddle and body. Alexander answered all of their questions, including the ones for me, before we were allowed to leave. A police officer escorted us home in his car and Alexander walked me to the door. I tugged him into the house and he gave no struggle.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked softly, my head in Alexander's lap.

"As long as you like." He replied, stroking my hair continually. I gave a soft sigh before allowing my eyes to close.

* * *

**SPECIAL SURPRISE: Hey! You made it! As a reward, I'll give you this one question: Why did Alexander not realize the blood sooner?(Answer in review!!) If you answer correctly--or at least partially--I'll write you a one-shot and post it. You choose the characters--even if they aren't from Vampire Kisses--, the plot, and include details about your original character and I shall write it for you! The way I'll choose the winner is by reading the reviews and then messaging that person to let them know they won. I'll also do consolation prizes of some sort for those that were close but didn't quite get it.**

**Love Always,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**

**P.S: How lame would it be if I spelled my own pen name wrong?**


	6. Twenty Questions and A First Kiss?

**Oh my gosh! This took me forever to write! Hopefully it's up to standard! It explains a little and things between Alexander and Ana-Marie progress a little in their relationship. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I felt extremely warm for some reason, a comforting presence close by. I looked at my hand, which seemed unusually small and fragile compared to the larger hand clasped around it. I looked up, meeting the warm gaze of a woman. She was taller than I, with blonde curls cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were hazel, but held more green than brown. I stared in awe at the woman. The woman who was my mother._

"_Mommy!" I found myself saying happily, reliving this moment in my childhood. "Can I ride the mewwy-go-wound?" My mother laughed at my mispronunciation of merry-go-round._

"_Yes, princess." She agreed. I let go of her hand to run to the amusement park ride of my choice, but a cold feeling settled itself around me and my heart plummeted; I remember this. "Be careful!" She called after me as I scrambled onto one of the too-large carousel horses. "Hang on." She reminded me, paying the man. Another little boy was there and I waved at him. He waved back, his red hair shining in the sunlight. We both had ridiculously large smiles on our faces._

"_Look Mommy! Look!" I shouted, giggling as the ride started moving._

"_I see, princess. I see." She responded, smiling affectionately. I laughed and screamed like the child I was, never even noticing when my mother suddenly disappeared._

_The ride stopped and I clumsily made my way to the exit, my head slightly spinning from the ride. I glanced around; to the left, then right, then left again. I called out for my mom, but she didn't come. Tears poured forth from my eyes as I frantically searched for her. A scream resounded throughout the area as a woman and her son stumbled upon a body. It was broken, one leg bent backwards, blood quickly pooling around it. The woman's curly blonde hair was soaked with the red fluid, her hazel eyes dull and wide open._

"Mommy!" I shouted, startling myself awake. I fell from the couch, taking the blanket with me. I looked around the room, hoping no one was there to witness my tears. I rubbed at my eyes with the back of my hands, sniffling pathetically.

"Ana-Marie, are you okay?" I looked up to see my father standing in the doorway; apprehension and worry clear on his face.

"Daddy…" I opened my arms like a small child and he rushed over to scoop me up in his arms

"What is it, princess?" He asked, cradling me against him.

"I h-had a dream." I whimpered. "Mom was dead." That was all he needed to hear before he held me more tightly, allowing me to soak his pristine white shirt with salty tears.

"Sweetheart, princess, its okay. Everything's fine." He soothed, rocking me back and forth. "I'm still here. Nothing can change that." He kissed my forehead.

"What happened to mom?" I hiccupped. "Why did she die?"

"Princess, you know why." He said. After all, I was the one who saw her body. I was the one to tell the police who the body belonged to. "Do you want some water?" He asked me quietly. I nodded, allowing him to place me on the couch. I turned my face into the back, trying to hide and forget everything. My father came back a little bit later with a glass of water and handed it to me. The doorbell rang and he had no choice but to leave me in order to answer it. I sipped at my water, willing the tears to stop.

"Oh, Alexander, I wasn't expecting you so early." My father said in surprise.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dalca, but I figured I would get a head start today. We have a lot to cover."

"Yes, I suppose." My father sighed. "But, please be careful of what you say. Ana-Marie has been very emotional lately." My father sounded old, older than the thirty-eight years he was. "To be honest, I'm worried about her."

"Why is that, sir?" Now Alexander seemed worried, as well.

"She's been having recurring nightmares, calling out in her sleep, and having black-outs. She'll do things and not even remember it." I imagined my father running his hand through his graying red hair. "I don't know if I should send her to a psychiatrist or just talk to her myself."

"Do you know what she's dreaming of?"

"Her mother." My father heaved a sigh. "That incident you told me of must've triggered the memories."

"What memories, sir?"

"I've never told this to anyone, but Ana-Marie was the one to find her mother's body. They went to the amusement park when she was four and Marie walked off for a moment, only to be found dead the next. No one knows who did it or why they would do it." I stood up from the couch, wiping away the rest of my tears.

"I'll be okay." I told my father. They both looked toward me and I wrapped my arms around myself in a protective gesture. "I'll be okay. I promise."

"Ana-Marie-"

"It's okay, dad. I'll try not to bother you anymore."

"Ana-Marie, princess, that's not what I'm saying." He tried, but I began to cry again.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden." I whispered. "I didn't mean to cry so much." I told him, looking up. "I'll be stronger, okay?" He wrapped me in a hug, rubbing my back.

"Princess, its okay to cry. I don't mean to make you upset." He breathed out deeply. "I'm trying to be the best father I can be."

"You're doing a great job…Daddy." I held him at arm's distance. "Now, you better hurry to work before you're late." He looked at me worriedly before nodding.

"I'll be back in a few days." He left then, leaving Alexander and I in the entry way. We stared at each other, an awkward silence in the air.

"I'm going to shower." I told him.

"Yeah, I'll, uh, be in the living room." He brushed past me. I looked after him briefly before going up the stairs.

"I'm ready!" I called as I ran down the stairs. "Okay, what's on the agenda for…today?" I stared in shock at Alexander. He was asleep on the couch! I laughed at him, taking my blanket and covering him up. He mumbled something in his sleep before sighing. I shook my head at him, sitting on the opposite couch. I took out his lesson plans and stared at them, trying to make sense of the entire jumble. He expected me to do all of this in one day! I scoffed, deciding to just go with the first thing on the list: Algebra.

I was almost done with today's lesson plan when Alexander finally woke up. He jolted awake with a snort, rubbing at his eyes. He looked around the room in confusion before his eyes landed on me. I smiled at him as recognition overtook his features.

"Did I fall asleep?" He asked with a yawn.

"Yeah. You seemed tired, so I didn't bother waking you up." I held up my work and smiled proudly. "I finished almost all of it!" He laughed at me.

"How long have you been at work?" He moved from the couch to sit beside me on the floor.

"Since I came down the stairs." I answered. "Want something to eat?"

"No, thank you." He looked toward the clock. "I should be leaving soon." He commented offhandedly, standing up and stretching.

"Hey, wanna play a game while we wait?" I asked excitedly.

"What kind of game?" He asked apprehensively.

"How about twenty questions?"

"I can deal with that." He sat back down, closer to me than before.

"Okay. First question: What's your favorite food?"

"Steak on the extremely rare side."

"I should've guessed that." I murmured, my face twisting in disgust.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." He said with a grin. "What's your favorite color?"

"Probably deep purple or red." I responded. "How long have you lived in Romania?"

"All my life. When's your birthday?"

"December 25th." He looked at me in surprise. "What? Something wrong with the day I was born?"

"No." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll have to get you a birthday present and a Christmas present."

"Nah. We celebrate my birthday in July so I can have a pool party every year." I yawned. "What's your favorite holiday?"

"My birthday." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not a holiday."

"Alright. Halloween."

"Of course it is. Why do I ask such obvious questions?" He laughed at me, ruffling my hair.

"What are you afraid of?" He questioned, eyes alight with curiosity.

"Being alone, duh." I said as if it was obvious. "That and Jell-O. Food should not jiggle like that." I shivered as if proving my point.

"Why are you afraid of being alone? You're always by yourself. Haven't you gotten used to it?"

"No one ever likes to be alone, no matter what they say. You can get used to it, but you still feel empty on the inside." I leaned against the couch, stretching out my legs and closing my eyes. "Don't you ever feel lonely?"

"Not really. I always have Jameson-- my butler. And I can always come see you if need be." I cracked open one eye.

"You don't miss your parents?"

"I do, but I know they have things to do." His face saddened a little. "Do you ever…miss your mother?"

"All the time." I sighed. "She seems to be everywhere I look, especially in the mirror."

"Then, you look like her?"

"The photo in the entry way, do you think it is of me?"

"Yes."

"That's my mother." He seemed taken aback.

"She looks just like you."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I should have known it wasn't you. Her hair is blonde and yours is strawberry."

"Weird hair color, huh?"

"No, I like it." As if to prove his point, he took a strand between his fingers and twirled it. I looked up and ours eyes locked, some force flowing between us. The attraction was undeniable. He leaned forward, our lips a breath away. Only a moment more and I would have my first kiss.

"Eep!" I screamed, bolting upright as the doorbell pierced through the silent house. I banged my knee on the coffee table and, needless to say, the mood between Alexander and I was ruined.

"I'll get it." He offered, cheeks tinged pink. I sat on the couch, hugging my injured knee close. That was going to leave a bruise. "It's Jameson." Alexander said as he came back into the room. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gathered up his things before coming over to me. "Sleep well." He whispered, his lips touching my cheek for a fleeting moment. Then, with hearts in my eyes, he left before I could respond.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Haha, just kidding. I'll write more after the holidays!**

**Merry/Happy Whatever-You-Celebrate!**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**

**P.S: Yes, I am too chicken to say Merry Christmas because I don't want to get yelled at.**


	7. Secrets and Kisses

**I updated again! Yay! I got a wireless keyboard for Christmas, so now I can type more easily. Be expecting faster updates now! This chapter is good[I think], so feel free to criticize and/or tell me how great it is.**

* * *

True to Alexander's request, I slept well that night. I woke up feeling better than I had in ages, the dark circles under my eyes lessening slightly. There was a certain glow in my appearance, though even I couldn't identify it. Alexander was over more often, as if he was trying to keep me from my fear. I appreciated it greatly.

"It's Saturday!" I whined when he finished outlining our plans for the day. "Can't we play a game instead of doing linear equations?" I pouted.

"Ana-Marie, don't make that face." He pleaded. "You know that you have to learn this if you want to succeed."

"I'm planning on working in a mental asylum. All I need to know is measurements, the human mind, and how to keep my emotions under control. I'll never need to know how to find the slope of a line or how to graph."

"You'll need to know how to do your taxes and manage your money, though."

"And I can do that quite well." I huffed. "I have a savings account, college funds, and I'm planning on getting a part-time job. Besides, who do you think does my father's taxes? Certainly not him."

"He probably gets someone to do it for him. My parents-"

"Nope! I do them for him!"

"Yes, I'm very proud of you, but we still need to focus on other things besides mathematics. There's History, Reading, Physics, Biology-"

"Arg!" I groaned, flopping back onto the couch. "Can't I get a break? You don't have to do this stuff."

"Yes, but I've gone through it all before."

"Then you have to agree with me that it's boring! Didn't you ever want a free day?"

"I did, but I never got it. The only free days I have are Sundays."

"No wonder you're so boring." I grumbled, pouting again. Alexander gave a great sigh and closed his eyes.

"Fine." He agreed.

"Really?"

"Yes." I jumped up, twirling and shouting as I did my own little jig. "But only if you exchange today for Sunday."

"What?" I asked, incredulous. "You mean I have to give up my Sunday for today?"

"Yes. It's only fair. You have to learn this all sooner or later."

"I'd prefer later." I grumbled in defeat. "If I give up Sunday for today, will you take me into town?"

"I would love to, but I can't." He threw a nervous glance to the window, shielded by heavy curtains.

"What? Allergic to the sun?"

"Not exactly, but close."

"Vampire." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" His eyes seemed frantic for a moment, until I smiled.

"Nothing, nothing." I smirked. "Vlad."

"Alright, quit calling me names and name your game."

"Let's tell secrets." I declared happily.

"That's a girls' game."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a girl."

"Fine. We'll tell secrets." He conceded, hands up in defeat. "You first, though."

"Okay!" I placed my finger to my chin and thought for a moment. "I'm also afraid of Marilyn Manson."

"What? Really?" He asked in surprise. "Why?"

"I said we'd share secrets, not the reasons behind them."

"Okay, okay." He drew in a deep breath before letting it out. "I once had a crush on a girl, but it turned out she was a lesbian."

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "That's deep! You just said that so I would have to tell an equally deep secret, didn't you?" He smiled slyly.

"Possibly."

"Hmm…Let's see." I searched my brain. "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Seriously?" His jaw was almost hanging open in surprise.

"Yep. Never had one."

"Then, you've never been kissed before either?"

"Nope." I smiled widely. "There's plenty of time, though. I'm only seventeen! So, what about you? Ever had a girlfriend?"

"Yes." His face took on a distant look. "She was everything I could have asked for; spunky, dark, macabre…" The look on his face…Whoever this girl was, I could never compete with her. "She left me, though. For a friend of mine."

"How awful." I apologized. "I would never do that." He looked up at me, eyes eager, and I blushed. "I-I mean…you know, if we ever went out. Which is a low possibility. I mean, we're so different." I fumbled for excuses, trying to make it seem like I didn't really care.

"Yes. There are many differences between us, but only one matters." He leaned his head against the back of the couch, brown eyes closing as if he was in pain.

"Oh? Which one?" I was a little miffed to say the least. Sure, there were a lot of differences between us, but what one could matter so much to keep us apart. Not that I wanted us to be together…Maybe.

"Since we're telling secrets, I want you to know something about myself. And my family." He leaned forward and I was afraid he was going to say his family was a bunch of law breakers running away from the authority, but nothing could have prepared me for what he whispered into my ear.

"A vampire?" I scoffed. "Yeah, okay Alexander. And I'm part elf." I rolled my eyes. "This is a serious conversation, not a-"

"I am serious!" He defended. "Ask your father. He knows!"

"Okay, I'll play along." I frowned. "So, hypothetically, if you're a vampire and my dad knows, then why don't I? Hypothetically speaking."

"You know now."

"First of all, creatures such as vampires do not exist outside of horror stories. Second of all, if you were a vampire, you wouldn't be able to come out in the sun. Which, obviously, you do every morning."

"Have you ever noticed I come before the sun rises and leaves after it sinks?"

"Yeah, but that's just because we're usually not done with our lessons until late."

"Even on free days, have you noticed I only come over after the sunset?"

"So?" He sighed in exasperation.

"I'll prove it to you."

"Go ahead and try." I leaned back, arms crossed. He smiled, his teeth pearly white. Next thing I knew he had given me a paper cut. "Ouch! Alexander!" I screeched, placing my injured finger in my mouth. I raised my head to glare at him, only to discover his eyes had taken on a red tint. He smiled once more, exposing elongated canines. I scrambled up from my spot, bleeding finger still in my mouth. I ran to the archway leading into the next room, but Alexander beat me there. "H-How did you-"

"I told you already." He whispered, taking my finger from my mouth. "I'm a vampire." Delicately, he flicked his tongue out to taste the blood on my finger. He hummed deep in his throat, almost purring, as he sucked on the wound. Heat pooled in my stomach, not from fear but pleasure.

"Alexander!" I yelled in fright, pulling away from him. I hugged my body, my breathing coming in short gasps. Any minute now I would faint.

"Ana-Marie-"

"N-No! Stay away!" I took a step back, falling onto the coffee table by accident. Alexander rushed forward and lifted me up, holding me close to his body.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I didn't mean to scare you." I let out a choked sob, my face buried into his chest. I punched his chest half-heartedly.

"Idiot!" Tears poured from my eyes. "Don't scare me like that again or I'll never talk to you again!" I threatened, weakly hitting his chest once more before pulling away. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, wiping away the tears with the back of my hand. "Did you think I would hate you?"

"Yes." He admitted. "I didn't want to lose the small chance I had of being with you." I took his face between my hands and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Idiot." I stated before doing the unexpected; I kissed him. Right on the mouth. I kissed him with everything I was, pouring my feelings into the kiss. He kissed me right back, one hand holding the back of my head and the other around my waist. I loosely placed my arms around his neck, playing with his silky midnight hair. He pulled me closer to him until no space remained. I felt that if we got any closer our bodies would mold together. With a gasp, I pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine, both of our breathing labored.

"I guess you got that first kiss." He teased with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Only you Alexander. Only you."

"Only me what?"

"Only you could take this perfect moment and ruin it by provoking me."

"Perfect moment?" He repeated. "You think it was perfect?" His eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning.

"Maybe not to someone else, but to me it was." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine and kissing me leisurely. He pulled my bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it softly. He pulled away again all too soon.

"Will you be mine?" He questioned, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Of course." I responded naturally, as if I had been waiting my whole life just for this one person to ask me such a simple question. He kissed me again, almost possessively. "Okay, I get it. You like me." I laughed as I pushed his face away from mine. "But we still have a whole day to do stuff with and, as much as I'd like to, I don't really want to make-out with you all day. I want to do something else."

"How about I take you to all the major tourist attractions and make-out with you at each location." Witha roll of my eyes, I agreed.

* * *

**Whoa! Looks like things progressed! Review and feel free to tell me how your holidays went! I love hearing funny stories about family. Like this one time when I went to my aunt's house when my cousins were there and my younger cousin, Damien, was eating a piece of chocolate cake. It fell on the floor so, naturally, we threw it in the garbage. My mom comes in and it like "Ah! What's this cake doing in the trash?!" And acted as if it was a crime. So we told her Damien had dropped it and she says "I would have eaten it right off the floor!" And, even though it wasn't that funny, we all laughed because, knowing how big a fan of chocolate my mom is, she probably would have done it.**

**Oh my gosh! I got the Vampire Knight DS game! It's so fun even though I have no clue what they are saying! Every time Kaname and Zero talk, I either pretend they're saying dirty things to each other or talking about the weather. I'm such a strange child.**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**

**P.S: No, I am not crazy. Well, maybe just a little...**

**P.P.S: What does P.P.S even stand for? Post-Post-Script or something?**


	8. Dates, Graduations, and A Fight?

**Alrighty, another chapter! This one might be disappointing, so just watch out! And, as always, enjoy.**

* * *

My first real day with Alexander as his girlfriend was magnificent. Nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of fulfillment I got just being with him. He treated me like I was royalty, a real princess. I soon realized that if it kept up, I would become spoiled and want everything I set my eyes on.

Alexander took me to many places; old grocers where the meat was still brought fresh from the butcher, new stores where everything was brought by truck, ancient hotels, brand new hotels. Every place he could think of he brought me to, and at each place he would kiss me. Though I pushed him away when people began to stare.

Alexander brought me home just a little after midnight. I was so tired I could barely stand, having to lean on Alexander for support. He offered to carry me, but I assured him I could make it home before falling asleep. I did make it home, though as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell fast asleep.

"Wake up." A silken voice whispered into my ear. "Ana-Marie, we've got work to do today." Alexander shook my lightly and kissed my cheek. "Come on Ana-Marie. You gave up today for Thursday." I grunted and rolled over to face him.

"I'm still tired, though." I complained. "Don't you have things to do on Sundays?"

"I already did them." I glanced toward the clock. It was already midday. "Come on. I've got things for you to do today."

"Like what? More Calculus?" I propped my pillow between us. "Five more hours." Alexander gave a sigh before he threw the covers from my body. "Hey!" I scrambled to retrieve my covers, but he held them in his hands.

"Come on Ana-Marie. The sooner you do this the better." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "That's not going to work this time."

"Then what do I get if I wake up?" I asked with a sly smirk.

"An education." I groaned and flopped back onto the bed, still sulking. I closed my eyes, completely ignoring Alexander and my lack of covers, and went back to sleeping.

"Ah!" I screamed as icy cold water was thrown onto my face. I jumped up from the bed as fast as I could and ran to my closet, where I then threw off the freezing cold shirt in exchange for a nice dry one. "You!" I accused, pointing a finger at Alexander. "You dumped ice water on me!"

"Yes. It was necessary to get you up."

"No it wasn't! You could have asked me!"

"I did, but you went back to sleep." He reminded me.

"Maybe you could have tried a little persuasion."

"Just finish dressing and meet me downstairs." He sighed.

"Fine, I will." I pushed him from my room and locked the door. I changed out of my pajama shorts and into a black lacy skirt. "I'm down here. Happy now?" I plopped onto the couch in a defeated heap.

"Not exactly." He stated before leaning over to kiss me slowly. My anger ebbed as the kiss continued, soon picking up in speed and intensity. I let a quiet moan escape my lips as Alexander slipped his tongue into my mouth, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist as he pulled me onto his lap. I pushed myself closer to him, my hands playing with his hair. I brushed my tongue against one of his fangs, careful not to cut myself. Alexander growled and pushed me back onto the couch, now leaning above me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Sorry." I apologized. Alexander shook his head and pressed closer to me. I gasped, feeling his arousal pressed against me. "Um…Ah…" I struggled for something to say, but nothing came to mind. Especially not when Alexander was looking at me in such a way, like he would ravish me at any second. "What about today's lessons?" I squeaked. "You said that I needed an education." Alexander pulled away, snapping back to reality.

"Yeah, I forgot." I breathed a sigh of relief as he moved back to his own seat and pulled out papers. "These are your graduation papers."

"My what papers?"

"Graduation papers." He repeated, handing them to me.

"I'm only seventeen! Don't I have to be eighteen before I can graduate?"

"No. You completed all the regular high school credits and, if you had been in a public school, you would have graduated top of your class."

"Wow! So, does this mean no more waking up early to learn?"

"Yes." Alexander looked down, his hands clasped together. "I won't be over as often." He admitted.

"Why?"

"I'm finished tutoring you and my parents are coming home for a few weeks."

"Can I meet them?" I asked excitedly.

"No!" I flinched away from him. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to meet them."

"Are you afraid they'll embarrass you?"

"Yes, but there are bigger things to worry about."

"I doubt they'll bite me." I assured him. "You've already met my dad, so why can't I meet your parents? We're dating now, so it's bound to happen eventually."

"Yes, but who's to say our relationship will last." I drew away from him.

"I say it will." I murmured quietly, staring at my feet. "I'm not like that other girl, Alexander. I believe in us. Now all you have to do is believe in us, too."

"I do believe in us." He took my hands in his. "I believe in us, but how can I tell if-"

"I won't hurt you, Alexander." I said, my voice hard. I pulled my hands away from him, almost disgusted with what he was implying. "I'm not a slut; I won't leave you for someone else without breaking up with you first. Just have faith in me Alexander. Is that so hard to do?"

"I…" He didn't finish his sentence, making me believe he thought of me as he did of that one girl. I would never hurt him, at least not intentionally. I would never cheat on him, yet that was what he was implying.

"I'm not a whore." I repeated, voice as cold as the ice water he had dumped on me earlier.

"I know you're not." Alexander said sincerely. "I just find it hard to trust others after…"

"If you can't trust me, then this relationship will never work." I told him shakily. "Alexander, as much as it hurts me to say this, maybe we should-"

"No, Ana-Marie!" He took my face in his hands, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall while tears glittered in his own chocolate eyes. "I do trust you, I do! I just worry, is all." He kissed me gently. "Please, don't leave me, too." I flung my arms around him, holding him close.

"I won't, I promise." I sniffled. "Just trust me. Don't be afraid to let me in." He rested his head on my shoulder, hiding his own tears.

"I'm just so afraid I'll be hurt again." He admitted.

"I won't Alexander, I won't." I promised him, stroking his hair. He held on to me, his body shaking with his silent sobs. "I hope I never meet the girl that did this to you." I threatened. I had always thought Alexander strong, that nothing could ever hurt him. Yet here he was, crying and helpless. I hated the one who had did this to him, even though I had never met her.

* * *

**Ah, a sort-of-fight! What's going to happen next?! By the way, I'm thinking of writing a Vampire Knight story, but I don't know what characters to choose...Any suggestions?**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers(Eva)**

**P.S: Yes, that is my real name. But don't tell anyone! It's a secret!**


	9. Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets?

**What's this? Another chapter? I'm on a roll! This one might seem a little short, but it definately explains a lot. Read to the end to read about my Vampire Knight DS adeventures!**

* * *

It seemed that it would be awhile before I met Alexander's parents, or even awhile before I would see Alexander again. Since his parents arrived, he's only come over for barely an hour. There's barely anything to do within an hour, so we usually stayed at my house to watch reruns of old T.V programs, like The Munsters or The Adams Family. Even then he seemed preoccupied, so I spent most of my time worrying over him.

Alexander was supposed to come over and take me to dinner, but it's ten o'clock already; I doubt he'll make it. So, instead, I sat down in front of the T.V to watch the news. Lo and behold, the killer was back full force. He seemed to have taken a break this past month, but he's back. Already he's taken down six people in three days, five of them women and one a small child.

"Coming!" I yelled, switching off the television to answer the door. I thought it might be Jameson giving me a message from Alexander or, perhaps, Alexander himself. I opened the door with a greeting on the tip of my tongue, but I choked it back when I saw who was at the door.

"Hello, my sweet." A rough voice said from thin lips. His face was young, but far too skeletal to seem normal. His clothing was reminiscent of the 17th century, all proper and whatnot. He smelled of soil and pine. "Remember me?" He took a step forward, pushing me back into the house. Speechless, I shook my head. "Of course you don't. You couldn't have been over four at the time." He smiled, teeth pointed and glowing. "Your mother was delicious, but not what I wanted."

"My m-mother?" I stuttered, backing into the wall. "What about her?"

"Ah, so I see. You were never told of her circumstances." He leaned forward, nose brushing against my neck. I pressed myself firmly against the wall, hoping to sink into and never be found.

"Y-You killed her, didn't you?" I accused. "It was you!"

"Ah, so it was." He pulled away, iridescent red eyes locking with green. "And now I've come for you, Princess."

"N-No!" I yelled and pushed him away. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I'm your worst nightmare, sweet child, come to take my revenge." He slammed me up against the wall, hand clasped tightly around my throat "Eighteen years ago, my bride-to-be left me for a human. A year later, you were born."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I wheezed.

"Your mother, child, your mother. She was my destined; together we were to rule over the vampires. She was the princess of our land and I the prince of mine, once we were married we would rule side-by-side. Our children would have been from the most pure of vampire blood. That was, until she left with your father." His hand tightened. "I killed your mother, but her blood unfortunately weakened me. It has taken me years to regain my full strength and now I have come to finish you off. Too bad your father isn't here. It would have been, how do you say, hitting two birds with one stone? Yes, that's it." I grabbed at his hands, clawing desperately. "Someone of half blood such as you could never harm me, especially with no idea of how to harness that small amount of vampire inside of you. This shall make my job quite easy." I kicked out my feet in a desperate attempt to free myself, but I knew I was no match for this stranger.

"Put her down." A voice snarled. I peered over my holder's shoulder, my eyes catching sight of Alexander.

"I see you've made a friend." My holder mused. "A Sterling, no less." He let go of me and I fell to the ground with a thud, gasping for air. "In my current state, I am too weak to fight of a Sterling. Even if this one is young." With a gush of wind, the nameless vampire was gone. Alexander rushed to my side and tilted my chin upwards, examining the bruising marks on my throat. I grasped his shirt, hanging onto my consciousness for a little bit longer.

"He…" I coughed violently. "He killed my mother. He did it. He's…going for my father next." With one last breath, darkness overcame me.

I woke up the next morning with sunlight filtering in through a small window. I grasped at the soft covers around me and tried opening my eyes. Everything hurt; the sun, the covers, the noises. My head was pounding and felt like it would explode. With a groan, I rolled onto my side and covered my face.

"Are you okay?" I turned my head slightly to look a Alexander.

"Where am I?" I moaned with discomfort. "My head hurts."

"I was afraid to leave you alone, so I brought you to my house." He explained. "Do you want something for your headache?" I nodded and he left, coming back with two tiny white pills and a glass of water. "Here." He handed both to me and helped me sit up, his arm supporting my back.

"Why does it feel like I got hit by a large truck?" My voice was raspy and it hurt to speak.

"While that _man, "_he snarled, "had a hold of you, he drained you of most of your energy. It'll take at least three days to recover all of it." Alexander brushed the hair from my forehead before leaning down to place a gentle kiss there. "Do you want anything else?" He asked softly.

"I want you to stay with me."

"I will." He promised before leaning me gently back onto the bed. He pulled the covers to my chin.

"No, I want you to lay with me." I pushed the covers down and reached for him. He allowed me to pull him down next to me, and I curled up next to him.

"Sleep well." He tucked the covers around us both and wrapped his arm around me. "I'll be here when you wake up." I nodded sleepily before closing my eyes.

* * *

**Yes, something exciting[not] happened in this chapter! Things are finally being explained! Woohoo!**

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT DS ADVENTURES: So, as I stated in a previous chapter thing, I got the Vampire Knight DS game for Christmas. Some of the things I discovered are: 1) Kaname calls Zero Kiryu-kun all the time! 2) Zero has the cutest smile! 3) All Aido talks about is Kaname. Seriously. 4) All the cast--excluding Yuki and the fangirls--have the actual voice cast! *fangirly squeal* As I was playing the game for the first time, I noticed that I could not understand a word they said except daijobu and character names. I'm learning Japanese, but I'm not that good at translating! Anyway, the first time I heard Kaname say Kiryu-kun I was like "Oh my gosh! What did he say?!" and that prompted the Zero and Kaname saying dirt things to each other. And the thing was, Zero didn't even look like he cared that Kaname constantly called him Kiryu-kun. I was just waiting for some Kaname and Zero action, but then I realized it probably wouldn't happen. *sigh* Also, I started yelling at my game because Zero never once[so far] has called Kaname anything but Kaname or Kuran. I was waiting for Zero to call him Kana-chan or some other cute name, but he hasn't. Darn it!**

**I want some Kaname and Zero action! Right now!**

**Anyway, because the DS game lacks any Kaname and Zero action, I've decided to write my own Kaname and Zero smut[especially since my Jagger and Alexander smut went so well:)]. By the way, sorry for those Yuki and Kaname fans, but Kaname belongs with Zero! I never liked Yuki. I always thought she was annoying.**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**


	10. Mysteries Unveiled

**Chapter 10! We're in the double digits now! This chapter is long[3, 109 words!] so grab some snacks and enjoy!**

I couldn't move at all for two days. It was unbearable! Alexander or Jameson had to help me walk and my voice was almost gone. My head and body hurt so much I thought I was going to die from the pain. Luckily I made it through, though I did pass out several times. Alexander was patient with me, and held me as I cried at night.

It was a lot to take in, what the man said. My mother was the supposed princess of a land, my father was her lover, and I was their love child. Not only that, but I'm part vampire and I'm a descendent of a royal family. Next thing I know, my mother's parents are going to come looking for me and ask me to take over their kingdom!

"Alexander, do you think my father is okay?" I asked weakly.

"I'm sure he's fine." He reassured me as he placed the back of his hand on my forehead. He frowned before pulling out the thermometer. "Open up." I did as I was told and he placed the cold instrument under my tongue.

"When can I-" Alexander gave me a stern look, so I closed my mouth to let the thermometer do its job. When he pulled it out, I resumed my question. "When can I go home?"

"Soon. Just rest for now." He laid me gently back onto the bed. "Your fever has gone up exponentially, so it's best you rest. Try not to worry yourself too much." He kissed my forehead before standing up and turning off the light. I moved over on the bed to make room for him, but he said he couldn't join me tonight. "I'm sorry Ana-Marie, but my parents want me to go out to dinner with them."

"Oh, okay." I turned away from him to face the wall. "Have fun, then."

"Jameson will be here if you need anything." He said. "Don't try to do anything you know you shouldn't. I don't want you hurt." He opened the door and stepped out, closing it softly behind him. I heard voices downstairs, though they were greatly muffled and hard to understand.

"Miss Ana-Marie, I've brought you some dinner." Jameson announced some hours later.

"I'm not hungry." I told him. "My stomach is upset." I curled in on myself even further, hands clasped tightly over my stomach.

"Would you like a remedy?"

"No, I'll be fine." I said.

"I'll leave your dinner here, Miss Ana-Marie." I heard the clinking of China as he set the plate down on the bedside table. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you, Miss Ana-Marie." I clenched my eyes shut and nodded, trying not to seem like I was in pain.

"I'll just be sleeping." I told him. He left the room, feet scuffling on the floor as he did so. I closed my eyes and concentrated on sleep and the calm serenity it provided. Soon, despite the unbelievable pain in my stomach, I fell asleep.

_Pine trees surrounded me in dense clumps, blocking all light from the moon and stars. An eerie fog covered the ground and an owl hooted off in the distance. Despite how cliché it seemed, the forest reminded me of a horror movie set. All it needed was a wolf howl._

"_Ah, sweet child, I've found you once more." I spun around, my hair flaying around me. There, coming from the trees, was the unnamed vampire who wanted me dead. "It took me some time to break through your mental barrier, but I managed." Fully emerged from the trees, he was wearing a black tuxedo and mantle. His hair was slicked back with some kind of gel. For a minute, he reminded me of Dracula in the 1930s version. "Now, with no interruptions, I can finally do away with you once and for all." Before I could blink, he had me pinned against one of the pine trees._

"_Let me go!" I screamed and, surprisingly, he was flung backwards. He landed with a sickening thud on the ground. I gasped and began to run as far away as I could._

"_You can hide, but you can't run from me child." He came from nowhere, landing on me. I landed face first on the ground, cutting my lip and cheek. "This may be your world, but you can never escape me."_

"_My world?" I echoed._

"_Yes." He leaned down, body pressed close to mine. A sickening feeling settled upon me as he lazily licked the pulsing vein on my neck. "We all have one. We escape here when things become too much. Unfortunately, if you die here you die in the real world. I guess this is the end for you."_

"_No! I refuse!" With strength I didn't know I possessed, I turned our positions and held him to the ground. "I will not die!"_

"Ana-Marie!" With a scream, I jolted awake. Alexander drew me into his arms and held me close, pulling me onto his lap and cradling me. "Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?" I held onto his shirt tightly, wetting the material with my tears.

"I was in a place." I told him. "A forest. The man was there and he tried to kill me."

"Shh, Ana-Marie. Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"You can't!" I screamed. "Don't you see? He went to my place; my sanctuary! He violated my mind! That's a place only I should ever be able to go. You can't follow me there!" I jumped up from his lap. "He's too strong! He's going to kill me!" In only a too long t-shirt that belonged to Alexander, I fled the room and the house. In my haste, I barely glimpsed both of his parents. They were tall and thin, but the other details were blurred.

"Ana-Marie!" Alexander yelled as he followed me. I slipped on a branch and fell to my knees, mud splashing onto my being. Regardless of the stinging on my knees and palms, I got up and ran again. I ran as fast and as far as I could, eventually becoming lost in the dense overgrowth of the forest that seemingly surrounded all of the Sterling Mansion.

By the time I stopped, I was plastered with mud and leaves. The shirt that was once clean was now stained and ripped, my knees and palms bleeding and covered with mud. I came to a stop in the middle of a clearing, using a tree for support as I desperately gasped for oxygen and clutched at my sides. I flinched at the sound of owls and rustling leaves, but I was too exhausted to go move. I collapsed on the ground, my knees bent so my feet were close to my hips. My hair acted as a veil to cover my face, even though it was matted with sticks and leaves. Streaks of tears ran down my face as I shivered with cold, exhaustion, and helplessness.

Laughter floated through the forest, reverberating through the trees and my body. A shadow emerged from the dense trees and stepped into the moonlight. It was soon-to-be-killer, his skin glowing under the pale moonlight. He seemed frailer since the last time we had met, but I doubted he was any less strong. He was wearing a silk hat and black slacks, his shirt burgundy and unbuttoned at the top. There was hardly any dirt on his shiny leather shoes.

"Sweet child, I believe you've made the biggest mistake in your short life." He kicked me in the side and I fell to the ground like a limp rag doll. "While you were on Sterling land, I could not touch you. Now that you're in free land, I may do as I please." He brought the heel of his shoe down upon my stomach and I coughed up blood. He looked up for a moment, as if he was listening. "Ah, oh well. I guess I'll have to do this quick or else I'll be stopped by your little friend." Digging his shoe once more into the tender flesh of my stomach, he removed his foot before leaning down. "I think I'll enjoy this." Without further ado, he sunk his fangs deep into the skin of my neck. I let out a shrill scream and tried to struggle away, but he had hold of me too tightly. He pulled away and licked his lips. "Sweeter than I imagined." He purred before once again heading to my neck.

"Get away." I rasped. "Don't touch me!" He laughed.

"And what are you going to do about it, child?" He grabbed my head and tilted it to the side for better access. "Scream? No one can hear you. Kick me? As if it would harm me. Don't you see there's nothing you can possibly do? This is your end."

"No!" With what strength remained in me, I pushed him away. "I won't listen to you! I will not die!" I pushed him to the ground and climb atop him, holding him down. "I won't let you kill me!" He let out a boisterous laugh.

"There's nothing you can do now. You're weak and fragile; a mere baby compared to me." He reversed our roles once more, pinning me to the ground. "With some practice you may have stood a chance against me, but you're too late. I win."

"No!" He was pulled off of me and tackled to the ground, a knife placed at his heart. "I won't let you hurt her!" I was picked up from the ground by, who I assumed, was Alexander's mother. She smiled down at me before looking towards her son.

"Alexander!" I choked out as the man pushed him away and he landed against a tree. I pulled away from Alexander's mother and tried to run to him, but she held me back.

"Have faith in him." She whispered.

"It would seem my fun is over." The man whispered. "Goodbye." I closed my eyes against the violent wind he stirred up in his escape. "I'll be back for you, sweet child." I heard faintly.

"Ana-Marie!" Alexander yelled as he ran for me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed him hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but what about you? What did he do?" He lifted the hair away from my neck, hissing as he caught sight of the puncture wound.

"It doesn't hurt or anything." I soothed him. "It was like getting a shot, really." I said.

"Where else did he hurt you?" He asked, voice, cold and hard.

"He, uh, kicked me in the stomach and side." His face contorted into an angry snarl and he looked like he was going to run after the man. "I'm fine, though. You scared him away! I'll be fine for now." I hugged him close and he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. "I was worried." I admitted and I felt him relaxing.

"Don't worry about me so much." He murmured. "Come on. Let's take you back to the house." I nodded and he lifted me into his arms. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply. "Does anything feel broken?" He asked.

"No. Maybe bruised, but I don't think I broke anything."

"Good." I relaxed in his arms and closed my eyes. Soon we arrived at his house and he took me up the stairs, setting me down on the bathroom sink. "I'll get a bath ready for you, okay? Once you're cleaned up I'll have my mom look you over." I nodded once before leaning over to peck his cheek.

"Thank you." I told him. "I'll be sure to see you when everything's done."

"You'd better, otherwise I might get worried and come looking for you." He joked, smiling a little. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly before pulling away. "Don't scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I won't die that easily." He hugged me once last time before leaving the room so I could bathe. I removed the ripped and dirtied t-shirt and placed it in the trash before undressing completely. I winced slightly as the warm water hit my cold, injured body. I scrubbed off the muck and tried to clean my cuts, but they stung incredibly. I let the water drain before showering off the rest of the dirt and dried blood.

"Are you ready, dear?" Mrs. Sterling asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah." I told her after securely wrapping a towel around myself. She opened the door and for the first time I actually got a clear picture of Alexander's mother. She was tall and thin, and very bony. She wore a black corset dress with red strings, the bottom of the dress slightly flaring out at the bottom. The dress touched the floor, so it was hard to tell if she wore heels or if she was naturally that tall. Her face was pale and she wore dark red lipstick and thick eye liner. Her hair was deep black with barely any gray, and pulled up into a neat bun that sat atop her head.

"Sit down, sweetheart." She said before gently removing the towel. I winced when she began to clean and bandage the cuts. "You're bruised almost everywhere!' She exclaimed. "And these nasty gashes over top of them!" She shook her head, applying more bandages. "So, how long have you and Alexander known each other?" She smiled knowingly.

"About six months, I guess."

"Ah, so was it love at first sight?" I blushed at her comment.

"I wouldn't call it love." I responded nervously. "We've only been together for three weeks. It's hard to tell if he's serious or if it's just a fling."

"I can assure you Alexander feels very strongly for you. In fact, I would even be so bold as to say he loves you."

"Ah, well, I mean-"

"Don't worry, dear. There's still time to sort out your feelings." She patted my knee before going back to work. "I can tell you two were meant to be. Much more so than he and that silly Raven girl ever did. I tried to warn him, but he just didn't listen." She gave a great sigh.

"Raven? Is she the girl who left him for someone else?"

"Yes, she was. And would you believe she left him only because he wouldn't turn her into a vampire?" She scoffed. "He was being used, but the boy was too foolish to believe me." She looked up at me, her wise eyes peering into my very soul it seemed. "You, though, I can tell you mean well. You're a kind, sweet girl. You know what it's like to be lonely. You two are like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together. I hope he doesn't turn you away."

"Why would he do that?" Despite my embarrassment, I was curious.

"He's afraid to open up his heart again. I can understand how he might feel at times, but if he doesn't snatch you up soon someone else will." Pretty soon my torso looked like a mummy. "Don't touch the bandage or try to take it off. I'll apply new bandages tomorrow evening." She stood up to her full height, leaving me sitting on the toilet lid. "Alexander, you can come in now." Sheepishly, Alexander poked his head around the door.

"Sorry Mom." He apologized with a blush. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop." My face heated up and I looked down at my lap. "I brought you some clean clothes." He said to me, keeping his eyes closed as he set a dress on the counter. "It was one of Luna's old ones." He told me, probably sensing my hesitation. "She won't care." He left with his mother and I stood, picking up the bubble gum pink dress. It wasn't really my style, but it would do. I pulled it over my body and found that it was a little big, but nothing too bad. I adjusted the straps a little so it wasn't revealing most of my chest. It reached a little above my knees and was trimmed in white lace. Once I deemed myself presentable, I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Alexander?" I wondered aloud, looking around for him.

"Over here." He said cheerily. I looked toward the window and found him closing up the curtains.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked cautiously.

"My parents approve of you." He said, kissing me quickly. "I was worried they would be apprehensive, but they love you already." I smiled at him lovingly.

"Do you approve of me?" I asked teasingly.

"Hmm, well…" He said, acting along. "You are a bit too thin, but I'm sure if you ate more we could fix that problem." He pulled me close to him, ruffling up my hair.

"Ow, ow, careful!" I warned and he immediately let me go, his hands behind his back and his face worried. "Silly." I scoffed, flicking his nose playfully. "I said careful. I never said anything about letting me go." He let out a deep breath before gathering me up in his arms.

"Come on. I'll take you to bed." He lifted me up bridal-style and walked to the bed, dropping me onto it. He crawled over top of me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm injured." I reminded him, placing my hand over my mouth before he could kiss me. "You hold too tight when we kiss." I accused. "Maybe later." I pushed him off me and rolled onto my side. He chuckled at my display, but wrapped his arm around my waist anyway.

"Goodnight, Ana-Marie. Sleep well." He whispered into my ear before reaching over to kiss my cheek.

* * *

**Phew! Finally, it's done! This was almost two chapters in one! I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I certainly had fun writing it. Look out for Chapter 11! It'll probably be out sooner than you think!**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is two chapters in one, I suppose. There's a lot of angst in this chapter, really. Um...Yeah, not much else to say about it, I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't know what to think of Alexander's mother's words. They made me feel elated, yet worried. What if I somehow don't live up to her standards? Or what if Alexander was afraid to open up to me? What if Raven came back to claim Alexander once more? The last scenario bugged me the most and often left me feeling inferior, though I doubted I had reason to. Since when did someone's opinion of me matter so much?

"Alright Ana-Marie dear, it's time to take off your bandages!" Alexander's mother cheered as she came into Alexander's room. "They should be all healed up by now!" I scooted up on the bed so she could sit behind me. After snipping away at the knot, the bandages came off easily. "These healed up nicely." She said, running her fingers over the slightly raised patches of skin. "There are a few scars, but I'm sure they'll be barely noticeable over time."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "You've really made me feel welcome."

"It was nothing, dear." She responded with a laugh. "You're already like a daughter to me." At her statement, my heart plummeted to my stomach. What if I messed things up for them? I have a crazy, sadistic vampire coming after me; what if one of them is hurt or, even worse, killed? They would hate me, especially if it was Alexander. "I'll tell Alexander the good news." I nodded before covering myself up. Currently Alexander was somewhere in the house supposedly painting. I wanted to go with him and see his studio, but he told me to stay where I was because he feared my wounds would somehow reopen. They weren't that bad to begin with and besides, they were already healed. Was there something in there he didn't want me to see? Or, perhaps, someone?

"How are you feeling?" Shaking my head of all negative thoughts, I turned to smile at Alexander.

"Fine." I replied. He was covered in paint, yet he still looked gorgeous. Nothing could mask his beauty. "Been busy?"

"Yeah." He walked over to where I sat on the bed, looking at me curiously. "What's bothering you? You seem to be down a lot lately."

"Nothing at all. I'm fine. 100% perfectly fine."

"Sure." He said sarcastically, plopping down beside me. He sprawled out on the bed, stretching out his paint covered limbs. "What's on your mind?"

"You." I scratched some of the dry paint from his arm. "Just thoughts I knew would eventually come."

"Like what?" He questioned, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Just…stuff." I said lamely. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter. I'm just being stupid." He cupped my cheek in one hand, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"If it's got you so down, I doubt it is anything stupid."

"It's just…" I sighed. "What if Raven comes back? Or what if that vampire comes to kill me and you get killed instead?" I picked at the blanket, finding small pieces of fuzz to purposefully flick around.

"If the vampire comes for you, then I'll kill him. Simple." I waited for more, but he never continued.

"But what if Raven comes back? What then?" He dropped back onto the bed, a sigh escaping his parted lips.

"She won't." His voice was laced with sadness and I felt a twinge of jealously pull at my heart strings.

"But what-"

"She won't, okay?" At his harsh tone, I immediately shut my mouth.

"Sorry." I whispered, though on the inside my mind just added more questions to the list. However, I did come to one conclusion: If Raven ever did come back, there would be no doubt in my mind he would return to her. Even if he was just to be used again, he would take the heart break once again. "I, um, want to go home." Today I'd come over willingly, like the past three days, I'd never asked to go home. Usually Alexander would bring me home when I got tired.

"Okay. I'll take you." He stood up from the bed and held his hand out to me, but I didn't take it.

"Actually, could Jameson take me?" I avoided his questioning gaze. "You're covered in paint and I don't want you to ruin the car." I lied. In reality, I could've cared less, but right now I just needed some time to think.

"A-Alright. If you want." He leaned down to kiss me, but I flinched away.

"I d-don't want paint on me!" I said shakily.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I was fine."

"If you're sure, then I'll go get Jameson to take you home." He slipped from the room, coming back a few minutes later to get me. "Call me when you get there, okay?"

"Okay." I left the room before more could be said, finding Jameson already waiting outside. He held the door open for me and I slipped inside the back of the car.

The whole car ride was spent in silence, mainly because I was deep in thought. Alexander seems really attached to Raven, even though she had left him. For someone who had cause him nothing but heartache, he sure held her close to his heart. If she did come back, which I really hoped she didn't, then what would happen to me? Would I become just some fleeting memory for Alexander or would I hold a place close to his heart?

"Have a nice evening, Miss Ana-Marie."

"You, too." I said distantly before making my way inside the house. I locked the door behind me before going up to my room to brood some more. What did this Raven look like? What color hair did she have? What eye color? Did she like the same music as Alexander, or as me? Could she paint masterpieces like I could never do?

For hours I dwelled upon these questions, trying to form a picture of Raven in my mind. It even got to the point where I began to draw different pictures of her in an old sketchbook. To me, she would have black hair like a raven's and dark colored eyes. Her skin would be pale, but look even paler because of the dark clothing she wore. She would be thin and almost as tall as Alexander. They would like the same bands, the same color, the same foods, and even the same movies. The only thing that distracted me from all of my thoughts was the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, balancing it between my shoulder and ear as I again tried to draw how I believed Raven looked.

"Ana-Marie, I told you to call me when you got back." Alexander scolded. "I was worried." I glanced over at the clock, noticing it had been four hours since I'd gotten back home.

"It took you long enough to start worrying." I accused, my eyes narrowing… "Were you busy? Perhaps thinking of a certain long-gone beauty?"

"What?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Just never mind." I sighed. "I'm at home and I'm doing fine, so don't bother worrying. Bye."

"Ana-Marie-" Before he could say more, I hung up the phone. I burrowed under my covers even more, glaring at the picture before me. I had drawn it, so it wasn't very realistic, but the images were clear. A black-haired girl with soft features holding hands with Alexander as they smile from amidst the gravestones of a cemetery. Of course I had added in my own details, like the zombies headed directly for my image of Raven. Then there were the vultures over-head waiting their turn… The phone rang again, but I ignored it. Instead, I tore out the picture I had drawn and crumpled it up, throwing it across the room with the rest of my attempted drawings. I switched off my lamp and curled under the covers, letting the darkness lull me to sleep.

The loud pounding on the front door awoke me the next morning. I grumbled about having to wake up, but went down to answer the door anyway. I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing the phone on my way down the hallway. I flipped through the missed calls, all of which were from Alexander. The pounding on the door ceased for a little while as I walked down the stairs, but started up again when I reached the bottom step.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're knocking!" They stopped afterwards, now knowing I was going to answer. My guess was that they were really persistent door-to-door marketers or Alexander. "Good morning. What can I do for you?" I asked an angry looking Alexander.

"Let's see: 1) Answer the phone, 2) Answer the door, and 3) Stop ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you." I crossed my arms over my chest. "If I was, I would have never answered the door."

"Why didn't you answer the phone last night?" He asked as he invited himself inside.

"Maybe because I was sleeping." I shut the door, locking it before following him into the living room. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"Ah, I see. That's the only reason why." I rolled my eyes.

"What has gotten into you?" He looked me up and down, as if I was a totally different person.

"I don't know."

"Well, I would like it if you'd figure it out." He stormed past me, heading for the front door again. "I'm leaving."

"Go ahead. Walk out. See if I care!" I yelled after him, to which he rounded on me.

"Why are you acting like such a…such a bitch?"

"Excuse me?" I said, offended. "What did you call me?"

"I don't know why you're acting like this, but I really don't like it. It's not you."

"Well, I don't like the way you're acting, either." I retorted childishly.

"The way I'm acting?" He pointed to himself, as if he couldn't believe what I'd said. "How am I acting? I haven't done anything to you."

"Yes you have!" I yelled, frustrated. "You won't let me in!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If I were to suddenly disappear, what would you do?" I asked quietly, the tears I had been holding back threatening to spill. "Would you look for me or would you just forget me?"

"Where is this coming from?" He asked. I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand as he pulled me into his arms. "Of course I would look for you. I couldn't ever forget you."

"Then if Raven came here again, wanting you back, you would stay with me?" He was silent, so I took that for a no. I pushed him away from me, not even bothering to stop the tears. "So you would forget me."

"I never said that."

"But you never said you wouldn't."

"Ana-Marie-"

"When you sleep, who do you dream of?" I whispered. "It seems that while I'm dreaming of us, you're dreaming of another. I understand that she was your first love, that filling in her spot is hard, but if you'd just let me try-"

"Ana-Marie…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Where is this self-doubt coming from?"

"I don't know, okay? It's just there!" I angrily stomped my foot. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd listen to me."

"I think it's my fault for not explaining."

"Maybe it is your fault and maybe it isn't."

"Come with me." He said before taking my hand and dragging me to the living room. He set me down on the couch while he continued to stand, pacing about the room.

"I met Raven when I was in the Americas. She was in high school at the time. I first saw her on Halloween, trick-or-treating as a tennis player. I guess you could call it love at first sight." He folded his arms behind his back. "We dated for a couple of years and she was always bugging me to changer her, but I just couldn't. I don't know if it was my mother's words or if deep inside I knew she was using me. Either way, she left me for another. He's my cousin, Claude Sterling. He was only half vampire, but he found some method besides drinking the blood of a pure vampire. I always knew Raven was attracted to him, but never thought much of it." He turned his gaze to the floor, sitting down on the couch across from me. "Then she left me for him after he offered to change her."

"So, you still love her?"

"If you asked me that six months and three weeks ago, I would've said yes." He looked up at me, smiling. "Then I met you." I flushed under his gaze.

"Then, you don't love her?"

"No, and I don't think I truly ever did." He moved to sit beside me and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my mid-section, his chin resting on my shoulder. "Any more questions that need resolved?"

"Uh…Yeah. One that I've been thinking of for awhile."

"Ask away."

"Since that vampire bit me, does that make me a full vampire now?" I felt him chuckle.

"No. You'd have to drink his blood for it to be complete."

"I don't think I want to." I cringed at the mere thought. "So, if you were to bite me, then I wouldn't be a vampire unless I drank from you too?"

"First of all, I wouldn't bite you."

"What if I want you to?" I covered my face. "Ah, that sounds kind of dirty." He laughed at my embarrassment.

"I guess it kind of does." He kissed the side of my neck, teasing me.

"I've read vampire books before and all of them say blood drinking is pleasurable. Is it?"

"Yes. For both parties, actually."

"I can't believe I'm having this kind of conversation." I groaned, covering my red face. "I feel so embarrassed."

"There's no reason to. These questions are natural."

"Shut up." I elbowed him, but all he did was laugh. "You never answered my previous question, anyway."

"Which one would that be?"

"If you were to bite me and then I drank from you, would I become a full vampire? And don't say you would never bite me, because I really want to know the answer."

"Yes, you would, but I still wouldn't bite you to begin with."

"If I asked, you would."

"Only if you were sure."

"In one book, well manga actually, a vampires urge to drink blood increases when they're aroused; is that true, too?"

"It's a mating ritual, to bite one's bond mate, so yes." He murmured, kissing along my neck and partially exposed shoulder.

"Perhaps all this talk is getting you a little…excited?" I teased, smirking.

"Perhaps." He dragged his teeth along my neck, making me gasp. "Don't worry. I'm not going to bite you." I felt his elongated fangs brushing against my pulse point, over the healing mark the other vampire had given me.

"You should bite me." I said quietly, my voice shaking.

"Why is that?" His voice vibrated throughout my body.

"To mark what's yours." I gasped when he nipped playfully at the skin. "To cover up that other vampire's mark."

"Mmm…Tempting. Persuade me." He breathed huskily, taking the lobe of my ear between his teeth.

"He bit me, Alexander. He wanted to kill me, to show me who was the master. He wanted to crush you by biting me." My hands fisted in his hair as he licked up the side of my neck.

"You aren't doing a very good job."

"I want you to. I want you to claim me." I felt his growing arousal pressing against me. "I want to belong to you."

"You do?"

"Yes." I responded through clenched teeth, trying not to moan at the new sensations assaulting me. "Don't you want me to belong to you?"

"Yes." He held me tighter against him. "I want you." I gulped at the intensity of his voice, so deep with lust.

"I want you, too." I breathed. "So, bite me."

"Your pulse is pounding." He whispered. "And the scent of your arousal is clear in the air." I blushed even heavier at his statement. "Can you feel me?"

"Yes." It came out as a moan and I unconsciously pushed down onto him, feeling him stiffen even further.

"Can you feel my heart pounding?" I nodded. "I'm so very happy that you would allow me to bite you." My eyes fluttered shut as he dragged his lips along my neck. "One day, I promise to do so, but right now isn't the time." He leaned back onto the couch, his chest no longer pressed against my back.

"Why not right now?"

"The change would leave you vulnerable." He moved me from his lap and stood up. I blushed, seeing his, ahem, arousal pressing persistently against his jeans.

"What do you think the man's plan is?" I asked. "He didn't seem to truly want to kill me, otherwise he would have done it without telling me all that he did."

"I agree." Alexander hummed in thought. "I don't know what he could be after from you, but I'll make sure he doesn't get it." He ran his hand through my hair before cupping my cheek in his hand. I nuzzled my nose into his palm before pressing a light kiss to it. "Have you talked to your father lately?"

"No, but I'm guessing he's busy." I shrugged. "He called last week to tell me he would be gone for another month, then I saw on the news he was with a 'hot, upcoming Russian artist'. She did look pretty."

"I'm sure it's just gossip."

"Yeah. I hope so." I stood up as well. "Let's go to your house. I want to play in the kitchen." He stared at me for a minute before laughing. "What?"

"Play in the kitchen?" He smirked.

"Yeah. While you were busy sleeping the day away, I was in the kitchen cooking different recipes with Jameson. Your dinner didn't just materialize, you know."

"Come on then. Let's go."

* * *

**Yes! Conflict resolution! Took me two days to write this thing! By the way, if it doesn't make any sense that's because I wrote most of it at 2 a.m. If it's too choppy, just tell me and I'll rewrite it. I'm thinking about bumping up the rating just in case things become a little racy between Alexander and Ana-Marie. I feel so proud of my first smut between Jagger and Alexander in the one-shot I wrote, that I might write some between Alexander and Ana-Marie. Although, it'll be later in the story. Possibly chapter 15 or 16[If I make it that far].**

**I made a discovery about Vampire Knight! Kaname's last name is Clan! Kuran is the Japanese equivelent of Clan! I found this out thanks to my handy-dandy Vampire Knight game! And, also, Toga Yagari is _so_ hot in the game it's unbelievable! By the way, be on the look out for a Kaname and Zero story I'm going to write. It's either that or Shiki and Ichijo[They are the cutest!]**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**

**P.S: I wasn't aware that Hanabusa Aido had a girlfriend...**


	12. Confessions

**Chapter 12! Yeah! Please enjoy!**

If I would've known Alexander was an awful cook, I never would have agreed to let him into the kitchen. First, I asked him to make some noodles for the spaghetti; they stuck to the bottom of the pan after becoming soggy. Then I told him to warm the sauce up in the microwave; he forgot to take the lid off the jar. Afterwards, I told him to just sit and behave, but he kept staring at me. Well, even after all of that, I somehow managed to salvage dinner. Alexander's parents certainly enjoyed it.

"Sorry about almost ruining dinner." Alexander apologized for the fifteenth time.

"It's fine." I cuddled closer into his side, continuing my star gazing.

"Are you sure? It seemed like I just made things harder for you."

"Don't worry about it." I soothed him. "Everything turned out okay in the end, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but-"

"Alexander…" I sighed as I shook my head.

"Okay. I'll shut up now." Things progressed in silence for awhile, though to me it felt awkward.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" I asked.

"Yes. It was delicious." He smiled at me. "You should cook over here more often." I laughed slightly.

"Thanks."

"I also enjoyed sitting beside you at dinner." I blushed, wondering where this was headed. "I felt like I was ready to take on the world, for some reason. My parent's certainly liked our closeness."

"I wonder why." I mused to myself.

"They want us to marry." He added in a quiet voice, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, I mean, that's-"

"Impossible?"

"No!" I straddled his hips, looking at him disapprovingly. "Nothing is impossible. I was just going to say that we're still young, so there's plenty of time for thoughts of marriage. Let's just enjoy each other's company for now." I curled up on his lap, perfectly content though my face was still red.

"Then if I asked, you'd marry me?" He asked in a quietly hopeful voice.

"Only if you were sure." My face heated up once more.

"Ana-Marie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Whoa! W-What now?" I stuttered out, jumping up. "What-? I mean-" I ran a nervous hand through my hair. "You can't just come out and say stuff like that, Alexander! You'll scare me!"

"Sorry." He lowered his head, eyes downcast.

"Just give me time." I breathed. "This is all new to me. I've never felt this way about someone before." I sat down again, albeit a little ways away from Alexander. Sensing his depression, I placed my hand over his. "I like you Alexander, I really do, but I don't know when to draw the line between liking and loving someone."

"It's okay. I understand." He squeezed my hand. "Do you want to go home?"

"No. I think I want to stay the night with you."

"Okay. I'll have Jameson prepare the guest-"

"No, Alexander. I want to stay the night with you, not in the stuffy guest room."

"A-Alright." I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Let's go them. I'm sure you're tired."

"What time is it?" I questioned, looking up at the moon.

"Two in the morning."

"That late?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you aren't ready to pass out." He smirked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Let's just go to bed." I pulled him back into the house and up the stairs until we were outside of his bedroom. "I'm going in first to change, then you can follow." I released his hand and slipped into the room. I shed my jeans and t-shirt, borrowing one of Alexander's as a night shirt. I bundled up my clothes and set them in the bathroom before climbing into the bed. "Okay. You can come in." I told him as I was busy pulling the covers around me. I looked over briefly to see him removing his jeans, but flushed and looked away. I don't know why; this wasn't the first time we'd shared a bed or the first time I'd seen him in nothing but his boxers. Maybe it was his confession.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah. Goodnight Alexander." I mumbled, snuggling up close to him. I buried my face in his chest and closed my eyes, sleep ready to claim me.

"I love you."

"Yeah. Love you, too." As soon as I realized I'd said the words, I bolted up in bed. "I mean- I didn't-" I stopped when he began to laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll pretend it didn't happen." Though he was smiling, I could see the sadness in his chocolate eyes.

"It did, so consider it a confession." I flopped back onto the bed, resuming my spot up next to Alexander. "Just don't expect anymore for awhile." I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. I sighed sleepily before dozing off.

Of course I didn't expect Alexander to stay in the room with me while I slept, especially after the sun came up. I expected to wake up to an empty bed, knowing Alexander was asleep in his coffin. Though I was surprised to see that was not the case. I woke up to find Alexander on his back, arms and legs sprawled halfway across the bed. I was on the edge, about ready to fall off. I pushed him a little, hoping to make him move, but he only snorted in his sleep before his silent snores resumed.

"Alexander?" I poked his cheek, sitting on his stomach. "Alexander, wake up."

"Aw, Mom, I don't want to." He whined before rolling over, sending me sliding to the floor. I landed with a loud thud and an 'oomph!', effectively waking Alexander up. "What? Who's there?" He searched the room sleepily before his eyes found me sitting on the floor and rubbing my lower back. "Ana-Marie? What are you doing on the floor?"

"It's your fault!" I winced as I stood up. "I was trying to get you to move so I could have more room, so I was sitting on your chest and poking your face, but then you rolled over and I fell!" He laughed joyously before pulling me back onto the bed. He pulled me close to him, a silly grin on his face. He placed his face close to mine, the tips of our noses touching. Instead of being angry at him, I found myself nuzzling our noses together. He placed a soft kiss to my temple, stroking my hair. "Why does this feel like some scene from a movie? The lovesick couple part." He chuckled at me.

"It does, doesn't it?" I nodded once. "I never was one for romance movies."

"Me, neither." I agreed, though I noticed our bodies gravitating towards each other. He placed his lips on mine, starting out our kiss slowly and gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself even closer to him. Through the shirt I was wearing I could feel the heat of his chest, even make out the contours. My lips parted under his without him having to ask, and he slipped his tongue inside of my mouth. I clutched at his hair, pressing my body impossibly close to his. He rolled on top of me, balancing his weight so it wouldn't bother me. He ground his hips into mine, letting me know he was fully enjoying this. He nipped at my lower lip, drawing it between his teeth. I mewled at his ministrations, returning the next thrust of his hips. My breathing increased just like my heart's pace did.

"Miss Ana-Marie," at the sound of Jameson's voice, we broke apart. "I've cleaned your clothing and brought them back for you to change in to." If Jameson had seen us, he certainly didn't say so.

"I'm going to, uh, go change." I stated nervously.

"Yeah." Alexander moved from above me and I quickly grabbed my clothes and darted for the bathroom. I leaned against the door, trying to calm down. I put my hand on my chest, right above my heart. It was beating wildly. I pushed away from the door and began to dress. When I came back out, Alexander kissed my forehead and said he was going to his coffin for the rest of the day.

"Okay. Will you be over later?" I asked.

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed me once more before leaving to sleep. I found Jameson and he was already prepared to take me home. So, home I went to clean and read until sunset.

* * *

**This chapter took me longer than most to write. Gomen! Anyway, I might not be able to update very much after the fourth. I have to go back to school! Not only that, but track starts up and the practices are usually until five or six in the evening, and by then I go home to eat and then read to my little sister. I'll try to update as often as I can, though.**

**Thank you so much to those who read/favorited/reviewed this story!**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**

**P.S: I felt like such a dork when I was editing the story Admitting. I put Kishio Daisuke instead of Mamoru Miyano! I always knew it was him, but my friend kept insisting it was Kishio Daisuke. So instead of proving her wrong, I just settled for putting Kishio Daisuke. Although, I did get the Kain Akatsuki and Grimmjow[Grimmjaw] part correct :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 people! This one is pretty exciting in different ways, though some parts are kind of...off. Anyway, please do enjoy!**

* * *

After Jameson dropped me off at the house, I did some much needed cleaning. I hadn't been at the house much in the past few weeks, so things were getting pretty dusty. My father has really severe allergies, so it's best not to have dust around unless you want him to sneeze nonstop. Even so, when the house was clean I found myself unable to sit still. After an hour of wriggling in my spot on the couch and reading only two pages in my book, I donned my shoes and a jacket.

I didn't know where I wanted to go, just somewhere besides the house. Alexander wouldn't be up for another six hours, so I had plenty of time to explore the town without him knowing. I managed to find the sandwich shop Alexander had taken me to the first time and ordered lunch. Afterwards, with my stomach full, I set off to explore the town.

The town was quite large, larger than I thought it was. There were tons of stores just waiting to be found, along with little shops filled with souvenirs. There was an art supplies store, an organic foods store, a clothing shop that catered to teens and a small café on the end of one street while the next was spotted with houses. I went into the clothing store and found a shirt for Alexander; it looked surprisingly like the one that had gotten ripped up in my encounter with the bloodthirsty vampire that wanted me dead. I also bought a few snacks and a water bottle from the organic foods store just in case I got lost or hungry.

"Ana-Marie?" I looked up from the racks of clothing to see Jagger. He smiled widely at me, his fangs flashing in the dim light.

"Hi Jagger." I responded with an equally friendly smile, minus the fangs. "It's been months since I saw you."

"Yeah, it has." He looked around the store. "Alexander's not with you?"

"No. I went out by myself earlier today." I went back to browsing through the clothes. "How have you been?" I asked, admiring a V-neck deep purple blouse.

"Fine. A little bored." He shoved his hands into his baggy jeans, the chains rattling as he did so. "You?"

"Fine." I held up the purple blouse and placed it over my frame before turning to Jagger. "What do you think?"

"Looks nice on you." He pushed the hair from my eyes. "You and Alexander together?"

"Yeah. For about a month now." He snickered.

"I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"He's so boring." Jagger complained. "He never does anything exciting. How can you stand it?"

"He's not boring to me." I turned away from him, hoping to hide my blush. Jagger rested one arm on the rack to lean over and peer at my face, a smirk on his face.

"So Alexander's been putting the moves on you, eh?"

"What makes you say that?" My face burned even hotter.

"Your blush."

"What do you do for fun, since Alexander is so boring?" I asked quickly to sidetrack him. He must have sensed my nervousness and went along with it.

"Mostly I go to blood bars."

"Blood bars?"

"Yeah. Alexander hasn't told you about them?" I shook my head. "They're all over Romania and they cater to a vampire's needs. They're great places to meet people."

"Sounds…fun."

"They are. You should ask Alexander to take you to one sometime."

"I don't think he'd agreed."

"Yeah because he's no fun." Jagger rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'll take you."

"Thanks, but-"

"Come on Ana-Marie! It'll be fun!" Looking at his excited face, I sighed.

"If Alexander won't go with me, I doubt he'd like it if I went without him."

"Does he control your life now?"

"No."

"Then come on!" He grabbed my elbow and dragged me out the door. "There's one here in the city. It's underground, so we have to be in darkness for awhile." He led me across the street, practically pulling me along like I was a stubborn puppy. "I'll keep you close, though. No one will touch you while I'm around." He slowed down a little and allowed me to walk at a normal pace, our elbows locked. I looked up at the sky, noticing it was almost sundown. Hopefully Alexander didn't go to the house looking for me any time soon.

"What if they don't let me in?"

"They will. You're with me and, besides, you are half vampire, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I am Alexander's friend. We talk far more than you would think."

"Then you also know about-"

"Cornelius? Yes, I know."

"Cornelius?"

"Yeah. That's the name of the vampire coming after you. Didn't Alexander tell you?"

"No. He didn't tell me anything about him." I looked off into the distance once more, my lips pursed in thought. Why wouldn't Alexander tell me anything about him, yet he would tell Jagger? The vampire was after me; therefore I should at least be allowed to know his name.

"Well, I'm not surprised." I met his eyes; one an icy blue and the other a metallic green. "He cares for you, so he probably thinks this is one way to protect you."

"Yeah. Maybe." I shuffled my feet.

"We're here." Jagger stated.

"It's a wall." It was actually a small brick building between two outlet stores.

"Watch this." Jagger tapped a rhythm against the dark brick before pushing something. Just like in a Harry Potter movie, the brick came sliding down to reveal a staircase. "Stay close to me." I nodded and grabbed onto his sleeve. He went first into the darkness, his combat boots making dull thudding noises as we walked down the stairs. "We'll be there soon. It'll be pretty empty since it's still early, so don't worry so much."

"I never said I was worried."

"Yeah, but I can smell it. These are your people, too, Ana-Marie. Think of them as an extended family."

"With fangs."

"With fangs." He agreed with a laugh. He stopped and my grip on his sleeve tightened. "Relax." He said softly. I nodded, taking in deep breaths. I forced my body to relax and thought of only good things. These people were my people, they were like family. "Ready?"

"I think." I heard hinges creaking and soon light flooded into the dark hall. Jagger allowed me to go first and followed behind me, one hand on my shoulder. With wide eyes, I surveyed the room.

It was dimly lit by hanging chandeliers. The carpet was a deep burgundy and the walls were black and dripping with cobwebs and pictures. There was a bar a few feet from me and to my left was a large dance floor. The right side looked like the seating area where you could relax and drink, or even eats. There were only three other people in the room; the bartender and two waitresses. They all had dark, macabre clothing on. The girls even wore dark make-up; eyeliner, lipstick, eye shadow. I felt so out of place in only a black mini-skirt with red leggings that went to my knees. My shirt was just a plain red one with a black cobweb taking up most of the front. I wore regular make-up, perhaps even to the point of being considered preppy. I wore no eyeliner, simply mascara. My lips were covered in cherry flavored lip gloss, not red or black lipstick.

"Let's sit down over here." Jagger said as he squeezed my shoulder. He led me to a table in the back, farther away from every one. They watched us as we walked and I felt like I was on display. "Like family." Jagger reminded me quietly.

"Yeah. Family." I repeated, sliding into the booth. He sat next to me, boxing me into the side so no one would be able to touch me even if they tried.

"Do you want something?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "This is my first time in one of these places."

"I'll get something for you then." One of the waitresses came over, those this one I hadn't noticed before. She seemed kind of small and fragile compared to the other two women. She had no piercing or black lipstick, either.

"What can I get for you?" She said, smiling happily. I fell at ease almost instantly; glad she wasn't going to ask questions of any kind. Jagger ordered for me, though I didn't catch the name. I was too busy looking at my surroundings to pay much attention to anything else.

"See. Like family." I smiled at him, finally releasing my grip on his sleeve.

"Family." I liked the sound of it. The only family I had known was my father and mother. The rest were never around. They sent gifts during Christmas and on my birthday, but I'd never seen any of them. My father's parents both died before I was five and my mother's parents never made any contact.

"Here you are. Enjoy." The waitress said as she put a tray onto the table. I returned her smile hesitantly. "Such a pretty young lady. Is she yours?" Oh no. The questions.

"No. She's Alexander's girlfriend."

"I remember Alexander." The woman winked at me. "Great job catching him. How did you manage it?"

"I don't know. It just happened." I shrugged.

"Well, hold on to each other. I can sense that you and Alexander are the perfect match." I flushed at her statement and slid down in the seat slightly.

"Thanks." She smiled once more before walking off. Jagger pushed a sundae over to me. It was vanilla and covered in strawberry syrup, though I was beginning to wonder if maybe it wasn't strawberry syrup. This was a blood bar, after all. Pushing my apprehension aside, I took a taste.

"Is it good?" Jagger asked.

"Yeah. I like it." I took another bite. "Want some?" He smirked and I knew he was going to start teasing me.

"What would Alexander say to this, hmm?" I held up the spoon for him and he took a bite.

"I don't know." I shrugged, enjoying my sundae. "I don't see why he would get angry. It was only a bite of my sundae."

"I believe I would say something like this: What are you doing here?" Startled, I looked up to see Alexander glaring angrily at Jagger.

"Alexander! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He sat down across from me. "I believe I asked what you were doing here. And with Jagger?"

"Alexander, calm down. She was enjoying herself until you came in here and started interrogating her." Jagger defended me.

"Jagger offered to take me here, so I agreed. Besides, I already told him you might get angry if you found out." Suddenly my appetite was ruined.

"Yet you did it anyway."

"You can't control her Alexander." Jagger snarled. "She isn't like Raven."

"Do not bring her into this conversation." Alexander growled. "This is between Ana-Marie and me."

"Chill, Alexander. Ana-Marie wouldn't do something to hurt you."

"Yeah, Alexander. I wouldn't." I readily agreed. "I was just out and ran into Jagger. I was having fun, though I was nervous at first."

"If you wanted to come to a place like this, you could've told me."

"I didn't even know they existed until today."

"So you were planning on going out with Jagger today and not telling me?"

"No. I would've told you."

"After you got back."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Jagger once again defended me. "At least she would've told you. Raven never would've."

"I told you not to bring her into this conversation." Alexander raised his voice slightly, which frightened me. He must be angrier than I thought. He turned his angry brown eyes to me and I shrank into the seat. "You have a crazy, sadistic vampire after you Ana-Marie."

"Yes. One you forgot to inform me on. Jagger was the one who told me his name." I lashed right back. "He's after me Alexander. If nothing else, you could've just told me his name. It makes me feel like you're keeping secrets from me."

"Oh? How so?" He raised an eyebrow and I saw his teeth clenching.

"Well, if you kept this from me, then what else are you keeping from me? You never told me that blood bars existed, or that you've been to some before. Then you also never told me anything about Cornelius." I clasped my hands together under the table. "What else are you hiding?"

"Nothing. I've told you all you wanted to know."

"What about the things she needs to know, Alexander?" Jagger asked, clearly angered by this situation.

"She doesn't need to know anything!" Alexander shouted, his fists hitting the table. I flinched and grabbed hold of Jagger's sleeve once more. I had never seen this side of Alexander before. "Come on Ana-Marie. I'm taking you home."

"But-" One look silenced me, though I didn't stop trying. "I don't want to." I finally got out.

"Fine! Stay here with Jagger!" He threw his arms up as if he was exasperated. "Since you like him so much, why don't you date him instead?"

"That was low, even for you Alexander." Jagger scolded, drawing me into his arms. "You'll hurt her feelings Alexander. She's not like Raven. She's different. She's fragile."

"Stop bringing her into things!" Alexander stood up. "I'm leaving." He stormed angrily from the place, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Ana-Marie, are you okay?" I shook my head and buried my face into his shirt. "It's okay. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was angry."

"But I h-hurt him." I sniffled.

"That's his fault." Jagger smoothed down my hair when I hiccupped.

"Why was he so angry? I d-didn't so anything wrong."

"He's afraid." Jagger sighed. "Afraid he'll lose you. Raven hurt him pretty badly and I don't think he'll ever be the same again. Even though you are nothing like her, he still sees you that way. He thinks you'll do the same thing."

"But I won't."

"Just don't worry about it. He'll get over himself." I nodded and rubbed my eyes, sniffling a little. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"Okay." I agreed and followed him back above ground. It was fully dark by now and the streetlights were turned on. This made it easier for me, though I still held on to Jagger's sleeve.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "It was nice."

"Good." He pulled me into his side and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry Alexander did what he did. He probably feels terrible about it now."

"I hope not. After all, it was my fault for not telling him."

"It was not your fault." Jagger growled. "Alexander just needs to forget Raven. You are a different person. He needs to open his eyes and see what the rest of us see. You are a pure soul, Ana-Marie. There aren't many like you, so Alexander should consider himself lucky."

"I've never seen him so angry before." I admitted.

"He's gotten angry before, but never like that. I think he might've been jealous, too."

"Over what? I didn't do anything to make him jealous…Did I?"

"Vampires are territorial creatures. Even though it sounds harsh, you are technically his territory. No other vampire should touch for fear of a fight, and I guarantee Alexander would hurt someone pretty badly over you." He looked up at the sky and took in a deep breath. "Even though I took you to the blood bar of your own volition, I still took you somewhere without his permission. That's a big no-no to do with a vampire's mate. Then he probably followed our scent to the blood bar and saw us sitting together, which provoked him even more. Then he must have seen you feed me a bite of your sundae, which definitely pissed him off. So he was already pretty angry before he came to the table. It's instinctual, so there's nothing you could have done to prevent it. Not with your knowledge, anyway."

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid?"

"When it comes to a vampire instincts, yeah. You are pretty ignorant."

"Well, excuse me! It's not like I have a guide book or someone to tell me what to do and what not to do." I crossed my arms over my chest. Jagger laughed before ruffling my hair. "Hey! Hey! Hands off the hair!" Hearing that, he got me into a headlock and ruffled up my hair even more with his fist. "Hey! Jagger! Stop!" I struggled against his grip, but he only laughed more. Once my hair was a definite frizzy mess, he let me go.

"I like it." He teased, trying to hide his smile. "Looks like you just woke up." I rolled my eyes and tried to fix my hair, but it just wouldn't have it. Giving up, I sulked the rest of the way to my house. Jagger simply stood behind and laughed the whole time.

"Whatever." I sneered. "Have a nice night."

"You, too." Jager stood at the end of the drive until I made it to the door. I waved to him before going into the house. The first thing I did was brush out my messy hair before going down the stairs.

"Ana-Marie." My eyes widened in shock and my heart accelerated in pace.

* * *

**Oh no! A cliffhanger! Don't worry, though; Chapter 14 is already half way done! I just didn't want to type so much and then have the file too large to submit.**

**So...I've been noticing some things about my writing: Each chapter is declining in quality! Is it just me or does it seem like some element is missing? I just feel that there's something missing. What do you think?**

**I found out who Aido's girlfriend is! Matsuri Hino has two Vampire Knight light novels that are basically novels with pictures that don't really connect to the main Vampire Knight manga. One called Vampire knight: Ice Blue Sins is set a few years prior to Yuki and Zero joining Cross Academy, so it's basically just the Night Class vampires. This girl named Fuuka Kisaragi is attending Cross Academy and she ends up with Aido! Though I don't know if this is true for the main Vampire knight manga. I can't read it all because it's Japanese, so I'm limited to what I hear and read in English. Only a little bit longer and I will be able to translate Japanese myself, then I will never be limited in my manga selection again!**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**

**P.S: I just love writing P.S notes! Anyway, I have news! Track season won't start for awhile because it's too cold! It's like 7 degrees right now! I feel like I live in the Yukon! I want to visit Japan so bad! Mainly because they have awesome manga there that they don't sell in the U.S.**


	14. The Beginnings of a Resolution

**Here it is: Chapter 14! I think I did better on this chapter than the previous one. Enjoy!**

* * *

There, before me, stood Alexander. His clothing seemed a little dishelmed and his hair was definitely a mess. His eyes were blood shot and swollen, as if he had been crying. His arms were wrapped around his torso; he was hugging himself. I wanted to run to him and hug him, but I did not know how he would respond. Was he still angry with me?

"Alexander…I…" Words would not come to me, for I had nothing to say. It seemed that whatever I was thinking would not suffice. Our eyes locked, neither one of us saying anything. The deep sadness and longing in his eyes frightened me, though I didn't know why. Was I afraid of him now? Why should I be? This is Alexander. He's always kind to me; he even said he loves me…but what now? Was it still true? Or had I angered him so much simply by going somewhere with Jagger that he hated me. Too much thought, too much emotion. "I'm sorry." It seemed the appropriate thing to say in this situation, though I felt it wasn't enough. "I didn't know you would be so angry if I went with Jagger to the blood bar. You were right; I should have told you where I was going. I didn't mean to worry you or upset you in any way." He said nothing, his eyes continuing to look so lost. I looked away, unable to hold his gaze any longer. I felt tears prick at my own eyes.

"Please don't be sorry, Ana-Marie. I am at fault here." I looked back up at Alexander, surprised. "I don't know why I got so angry. You didn't do anything." He gave a shaky sigh. "I guess that I really do see you as Raven, though you are nothing like her. I'm set in my ways, I'm afraid. I know you would never leave me like she did, but still…" He ran a hand through his hair, tears pooling in his eyes. "You're so beautiful, so wonderful. You're always nice to everyone, always so polite. You never fail to notice when something is off with a person. You're a pure soul Ana-Marie, perhaps like an angel. You've never held a grudge on someone, not even for the vampire that is after you. Unlike me. Even now I can feel the hatred for the man flowing hotly through my veins, and the jealously I feel for Jagger at this moment is still strong. I hold a grudge against Raven, Cornelius, and Claude. It's made me hateful, even towards you." I gasped at his admission. "I don't believe what I hold for you is true hate, just something like it. I'm trying to protect my heart because I fear that you will also leave me."

"I wouldn't. I don't even think I could ever do what she did. I've seen heartbreak and it's cruel, and I never want to be the cause of a feeling like that. Please Alexander, have faith in me. Just trust me." I took a few steps toward him, but stopped when I noticed his hesitation. "I know you think I'll do something similar to what Raven did, but I won't. I don't believe that Cornelius is truly a bad person. He loved my mother and has harbored feelings for her for awhile, so that is what has caused him to do what he does. I'm sure that even now, a small part of him still loves my mom even though he must try to convince himself it isn't true. It must be the same for you, but not as bad. You are kind, too, Alexander. I'm sure you would never harm somebody without good reasoning." I closed the gap between us and hugged him around the waist, my head resting on his chest. "No matter what, Raven will always be a part of you. There's nothing any one can do about that. All you have to do is let go, though. You say you love me, but you can't fully love me if you still love another."

"I do love you fully!"

"You can't Alexander. Not now, at least." I placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Raven is the past Alexander, while I am the present. She will always hold a small fraction of your heart no matter what, but you have to learn to forgive. Don't try to forget her because we both know you can't, so just forgive her for her sins. Forgiveness is the best medicine, Alexander, and I believe that even Raven has forgiven herself for her actions."

"But what she did was wrong! How can I ever forget what she did?"

"I am not asking you to forget, just forgive. Over time you may forget, but you have to learn to forgive first." I smiled faintly before stepping back. "As much as it hurts me to see you pained over her, it hurts me more to know that I can never take her place. She was your first love, but you are mine. Even now she comes first to you, while I am second. I don't show it, but that bothers me. However, I can forgive you because I love you. I can even forgive Raven because her situation sounds much like my mother's. She may have loved you Alexander, but found that she loved someone else even more. I can guarantee it was a hard decision, but she followed her heart just like I'm going to do. I hope it won't lead me to heartache in the end, but I'm willing to take whatever may come." His mouth opened a few times, like he was trying to say something to best me, but he couldn't. "Please Alexander, just forgive. Show me that you love me more than you love her."

"I can't!" He buried his face in his hands. "I can't do it! It's been years now, but the wound is still fresh in my memory. Please believe me when I say that I love you, but I just can't do it. It still hurts." I heard his choked sob and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe in yourself Alexander, and then everything will be possible. You'll find doors opening to you that you thought were long since closed." Softly, I kissed his cheek. "I love you Alexander and I'm willing to stay second best. I'm willing to stay by your side, if only you'll have me." His arms quickly darted to wrap around me and he buried his face into my hair. I reached up to stroke his hair with one hand while the other loosely wrapped around his shaking frame. "I've already accepted you as you are; now all you have to do is accept yourself and others." I whispered. He clung to me desperately, his sobs shaking his whole frame. It was like he was falling apart in my arms and, strangely, I felt privileged. I always sensed that he was lost on the inside, though he hid it well. He tried to be strong and he succeeded, but sometimes we all have our moments when things come crashing down. It's not always easy, but we move on in the end. In the end, we learn to accept and, therefore, forgive.

* * *

**Whoa! A lot of drama going on in this chapter! We have a snow day today, so I decided to type this up. I think it's better than the few previous chapters because I actually have time to write without worrying about getting to bed early enough to be well-rested for school.**

**I have a link to Vampire knight: Sins of Ice Blue! Thanks to the wonderful , run by BlackenedWing! If you Google vampire knight ice blue no tsumi translation, it should be the third link down. Just look for the myvampireheart link and that'll be it. I would give you the direct link, but FanFiction considers it spam, so I can't put it in this Author's Note. If I can, I'll put a link to it on my profile page.**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**

**P.S: Link to Vampire Knight: Sins of Ice Blue now on my profile. And let me say this: I HAD NO HAND IN THIS WHAT-So-EVER! DO NOT credit me with anything. I am merely spreading the Vampire Knight love. And, if they sell Vampire Knight in your area, please buy it to support Matsuri Hino, the creator of the manga.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my gosh! Finally! Sorry this took so long! I was busy with track, BETA Club, and trying to decide what to write next! Hope this turns out okay!**

* * *

Alexander seemed to seriously think over my words. Whenever he was over, he was always distant, deep in thought. I allowed him the peace he needed. I stayed in the kitchen or on the porch as he slept on my couch or loitered in the entryway. I could tell he was trying to keep me company, but he kept getting lost in his swirling thoughts. It didn't bother me, though. Maybe it was because I was proud of myself for finally telling him what I thought, and he was actually taking me seriously.

"Ana-Marie?" I looked up from the top of my book, smiling at the sight of Alexander. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and his shirt was ruffled.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah." He walked into the kitchen to sit across from me at the table. "Sorry I keep doing this." He yawned, which I took as I sign that he meant 'sorry I keep falling asleep'. "I've been really tired lately for some reason. It's like I don't get enough sleep even though I sleep 23 out of 24 hours seven days a week."

"You just have a lot on your plate." I comforted, patting his hand. "Are you hungry?" I stood up and walked over to the counter, where a plate of food rested. "Its steak." I set the plate in front of him. Though the blood drinking aspect of his life still a little disgusted me, I'd accommodated some of my meals to suit him. I'd even learned how to make a Romanian blood shake from Jameson. "Jameson called earlier to see if you were alright, so I told him you were sleeping." I resumed my seat across from him and picked up my book. "He should be coming to get you soon." I heard him sigh, but ignored it. He had a lot to deal with and he was probably still tired. There was nothing to worry about.

"Thanks for the food." He said, licking the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You're welcome." I replied before looking back at the words in my book. I was really trying to read the book, but it was hard with Alexander there. I could feel his gaze resting on my face and my cheeks started to heat up after a couple minutes. Was there something on my face? Self-conscious, I tried to secretly wipe at my cheek. It didn't feel like anything was there, or on the other cheek. "What? Something wrong?" I finally asked.

"Nothing." He sighed once more, leaning back in his chair. "You aren't lonely, are you?" He fiddled with his sleeve, avoiding eye contact.

"Not really." I shrugged. "I get bored, but I don't feel lonely. I know you're here with me, so it's fine."

"I know I'm not much company…" He met my eyes, though embarrassed. "I wouldn't care if you asked Jagger to come over."

"I said it was fine." Why was he making such a big deal out of nothing? "I don't get lonely, so don't worry about it."

"Okay." He murmured. Realizing I might have been a little harsh, I apologized. "It's okay. I just worry."

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself." I straightened up in my chair, puffing out my chest a little. "If I was annoyed with your lack of communication, I would've already said something."

"As long as you don't care, then I guess I'll try not to worry." He gave a faint smile, standing up to gather his belongings. He slipped on his shoes and jacket, grabbing the umbrella from its place. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm staying home tomorrow. I feel bad for coming over and crashing on your couch every day." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll be over the next day, though."

"Alright." I gave him a quick hug before letting him leave. Jameson waited at the car, door held open for Alexander. I waited until they were both safely inside the vehicle before locking up. It was only ten and I had nothing to do tomorrow, so I decided to stay up and read another chapter in my book. Afterwards, I would go to sleep.

A soft rustling noise came from the backdoor. The wind was blowing hard that night, so I thought nothing of it. I settled deeper under the covers, propping my feet up on the couch. I was only four chapters away from completing my book, and I intended to do just that. Still, the noise only got louder as time progressed until it was a scraping noise on the window. Frightened, I got up to call Alexander.

"Eep!" I squeaked as the lights went off. I tried the switch, but nothing happened. Feeling my way into the kitchen, I picked up the phone to call the electric company. All I heard on the other end was silence. Someone had cut the line.

Like a scene from a horror movie, I waited in complete darkness for someone to pop out. I stood completely still, trying to keep my ragged breathing under control. I tried telling myself that everyone's power was probably down and that I should look out the window, but I couldn't bring myself to move. What if that's what the person wanted? Was it Cornelius or one of his minions? Did he even have minions?

"Ah, sweet child." I heard Cornelius' voice from behind as he pressed his body against my back. "It's been almost three months. Miss me?" He brushed the hair from my shoulder, exposing my neck.

"Don't touch me." I whispered fiercely. He chuckled, his chest rumbling with the effort.

"Come now, child. Is that any way to talk to your master?"

"Master? You aren't my master!" Once again, he laughed. I flinched, feeling his cold lips on my neck.

"I bit you, yes? That makes you mine."

"But I didn't turn into a vampire."

"Of course you didn't." His fangs scraped along my pulse point, his tongue lapping at the small amount of blood being drawn to the surface. "You're already half vampire. Did you think that if a vampire bit you, you would become whole?" Feeling stupid, I kept my mouth shut. "Of course you did." He mumbled against my throat. "You see, you're already half a vampire; nothing can change that. All I did was claim you for my own." I could see his teeth gleaming in the darkness, the only thing visible besides his eyes. "You were unbitten; therefore, unclaimed. That idiotic boy didn't realize the importance of that fact, believing that if he bit you, you would ultimately be doomed." He shook his head, his hair brushing against my neck and shoulder. "Now I own you. We are bonded together for all eternity. Our lives are one." I stiffened at his last sentence. "Yes, you think correct. If I die, so do you. My blood to your blood, my strength to yours, and my life to your life. We are one soul now."

"What would happen if Alexander bit me?" His hands rested on my hips, pulling me into him. If I didn't know he wanted me dead, I would think he was trying to…Oh God.

"Nothing. I have already staked my claim." He spun me around, pulling me tight against his chest. "Be lucky I haven't killed him yet. After all, he has been touching what rightfully belongs to me." I flattened my hands against his chest, trying to push away. It was no use. He was stronger than before. "Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll allow you to see him one more time." He dragged his lips across mine, my face contorting in disgust. "Tell him that you're breaking up with him, that you never loved him."

"Never!" I shouted, redoubling my effort to get away.

"Do it or he dies." He hissed into my ear.

"You can't kill Alexander! I won't let you!"

"Oh? And what's a weakling like you going to do?"

"If you kill him, I'll… I'll kill myself!" Take that, evil vampire!

"Ha! What a joke!" He pushed me into the wall, forcing my legs around his hips. "I am the dominant one; therefore, you can do nothing to me."

"But you said-"

"I am the dominant one." He repeated in a growl. "Only I may choose when and how you die." Harshly, he pressed his lips to mine. He forced my lips apart, his tongue invading my mouth. Panicked and disgusted, I bit down harshly. He pulled away, spitting out blood. His eyes blazed an angry crimson and I soon found a red hand print across my face. "Do no ever do that again." He warned. "Tomorrow." He dropped me to the floor. "Tell him." A gust of wind went through the room and I felt his presence fading. "I'll be watching." He disappeared completely, the lights flickering back on. The quiet hum of the refrigerator finally broke the trance, my tears spilling freely. How was I going to tell Alexander without alerting Cornelius? Would I even live through this?

* * *

**Not expecting that, were you? I certainly wasn't! I just had to add a kidnapping! I think it adds that missing element.**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**


	16. Kidnapped

**Okay, so, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I have good reasons! I have track practice every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Then, to top it all off, I also have BETA Club and a project for English (I have to read Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen!), plus I think I'm coming down with the flu or something. See! They're legitimate! Well, enough of my rambling, read on!**

* * *

My bare feet padded soundlessly over the wooden floor as I paced from one end of my room to the other. Cornelius' threat rang in my head like a crystal bell and I could do nothing but worry. Was there some way I could tell Alexander what was going on? A letter written in some other language. Oh, but I only know one other language besides English! Cornelius is so old he'll probably recognize Latin, too. Maybe mix a little French in there? On the other hand, maybe I could make up my own code.

"Gah, too many thoughts!" I groaned, cradling my head in my hand as I sat down on my bed. I glared out the window, hoping Cornelius would be out there so he could sense my displeasure. I can't just tell Alexander I never loved him! That was insane! Then leave him without a reason? He'll know something is up. "That's it!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my bed. Flinging open my bedroom door, I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed Alexander's number.

"Sterling residence." Jameson drawled. "This is Jameson; how may I be of service?"

"Jameson!"

"Miss Dalca?"

"Yes, it's me! I need to talk to Alexander** _right now_**." I was feeling jittery at my realization. I've never been a good actress, so if I play my cards right, Alexander will catch on.

"He's sleeping right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No, I need to speak with him right now." Come one, Jameson! Just wake him up.

"Well, since this seems like an emergency, I'll wake him." I heard a soft thud as he set the phone down on the table._ Please let this work._

"Ana-Marie? What's wrong?" Alexander sounded frantic, though his words were slurred slightly by sleep. "Did something happen?"

"Alexander, I have something to tell you." I took a deep breath, bracing myself.

"What is it?"

"I never loved you and I'm leaving. Good bye!" I hung up the phone after spitting all of that out. I hope that he would be smart enough to realize it was all a lie.

I sat down on the couch, head resting in my hands. Tears sprang to my eyes despite how hard I tried to keep them at bay. So many doubts were popping up, things I hadn't thought of before. Raven probably did this to him and now I'd done it; what if he thought I was serious? Maybe I should've thought this plan out better.

The phone's shrill ring brought me from my self-doubt and I hesitated briefly before picking it up.

"Ana-Marie! What are you going on about?" Alexander sputtered from the other end. "You never loved me? What kind of lie is that? Is Cornelius making you say that?" Yes! He caught on! "Is he there? I'll come over and beat him to death if he is!" An animalistic growl came from Alexander; something I didn't think was possible. "Ana-Marie, tell me!"

"I…I can't." I whispered, looking around. Even if Cornelius wasn't within my sight, I knew he was close-by. "I can't Alexander. I wish I could, but I can't."

"He did this, didn't he? That Cornelius?" I didn't answer, hoping my silence would be all he needed. "Don't leave the house, got it? I'll be there to get you in five minutes." He hung up and I stood there, phone still pressed to my ear even as I heard the dial tone. Would five minutes be enough? Slowly, I put the phone down, turning around at the sound of clapping.

"Bravo, Ana-Marie. Bravo." Cornelius smiled, razor sharp teeth showing. "Unfortunately, your acting skills need major improvement. Still, I'll let this one slip." Slowly, predatorily, he walked toward my still form. His inky black cape swirled behind him as he drew closer. "I've chosen some things I believe you'll need. Now, let us be gone." With a swirl of his black cape, the world went dark.

Waking up, I found myself airborne. There were no people around me. In fact, there were no other seats beside the one I sit in. Even it wasn't really a seat; more like a futon or elongated recliner. Cornelius was nowhere in sight, so I took it upon myself to look around the spacious cabin.

"You're awake." I heard just as I decided to stand. "We'll be arriving in London within the next hour.

"London?" I repeated, dumbfounded. "As in London, England?"

"Yes, child. Do not act as if you've never heard of it." Cornelius strode over, sitting beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side, gently stroking the small sliver of skin revealed by my night clothing. I cringed, body tensing. What was he going to do with me? "England is my homeland and it is where my estate is located. The family will be eagerly awaiting our arrival."

"Family?"

"I didn't simply kidnap you for the fun of it." He snapped. "I have much better things to do than waste it abducting silly girls."

"Then…why did you kidnap me?"

"To end the war between our families. It was your mother's duty, but she ruined it by leaving with that American boy. You, though a child born of wedlock, are the rightful heir to the Dalca family." I pulled away from him, angrily standing up.

"I don't want to take over some family! I know nothing about ruling!" I stomped my foot. "I never asked for any of this!" Cornelius burst into laughter, further enraging me. "Don't laugh at me!" He fell silent and I immediately covered my mouth. Holy cow, was that really my voice?

"Keep that up and you'll be the perfect queen." His smile sickened me. I just wanted to punch him! "I'm sure you were surprised just now, but have no fear; it's natural. You're embracing your vampiric nature, so it's only natural that your voice would change to something much more…appealing. Something that requires attention and obedience." He stood, towering over me by a good foot.

"I don't-" I snapped my mouth shut again. No! This can't be my voice! It's so much softer, richer, than I'm used to. Why couldn't it have been a gradual change, something I would've never noticed?

"Go ahead and try it out. You'll soon grow to like it." He brushed his fingertips along my cheek and I flinched away. He leaned down, mouth next to my ear. "I know I will." He chuckled softly, leaving the cabin.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned, flopping back onto the seat.

* * *

**Phew! Glad I got that chapter out! Did you guys like it? I know its a little inconsistent, but at least I got a chapter out! :D I'll have another one out soon, I promise!**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**

**P.S: I was reading over the chapters and I just realized something: It looks like I have multiple personalities(Which I don't...I think)! Maybe it's just because I get good ideas and the chapters seem amazing, but then I just put out a chapter because I don't want it to seem like I disappeared off the face of Earth. Besides, I dislike it when people put out a story I'm interested in and then never finish it.**

**P.P.S: Did you know there is such a thing as a P.P.P.S? Would that be, like, a Post Post Post Script? And another thing: Do the English(British) really hate American accents? I wish I had a muffin...**


End file.
